Just Friends
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Los planes para la noche de Navidad de Naraku se ven reducidos a una cena familiar con la encantadora madre y el desquiciado padre de Kagura. ¿Qué es lo que puede salir mal esa noche, entonces? ["Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"]
1. Feliz Navidad, idiota

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Fanfic participante del foro **_**¡Siéntate", **_**en FanFiction, dentro del reto: **_**"Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".**_

_**Reto:**__ frase _13. _"¡Ay, gracias, Kagura! ¡Siempre quise una ESTÚPIDA ARAÑA para navidad!"_

**Advertencias:** contiene una escena lime y lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** en Japón se celebra la Navidad como mero evento comercial y de ocio, sin embargo lo que en Occidente es noche familiar en Navidad, en Japón se ve como una celebración hecha para las parejas y distraerse un rato (básicamente las parejas de novios van a comer algo y luego a un hotel del amor xD) mientras que allá el Año Nuevo sí se ve como celebración familiar, lo contrario a Occidente.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, idiota**

No había parado de nevar en todo el día y ya una gruesa capa de inmaculado y frío blanco se levantaba por encima de las calles, las orillas de las casas, sus techos y los autos, dando a toda la ciudad una sensación de abarrotamiento suave y espectral. La noche estaba completamente cerrada y apenas eran las diez.

En esa noche Tokio se iluminaba con fervor y una arrogancia eléctrica sólo vista en las metrópolis más grandes del mundo, con sus luces navideñas de colores parpadeando por cada rincón de la ciudad, sujetas a los troncos de los arboles, a los barandales de los puentes, los techos de las casas y de las ventanas; muchas de ellas expulsaban la blanda mezcla de colores que se formaba en las salas de los hogares con sus pinos adornados hasta el cogote y los adornos de Santa Claus tapizando las paredes.

Japón no era un país católico o cristiano, pero tenían por costumbre adoptar tradiciones, celebraciones y costumbres del extranjero aunque no tuvieran, cultural o religiosamente, nada que ver con ellos. Lo utilizaban de justa forma como un método para escapar un rato de la monotonía social y laboral en la que el país estaba sumido, elevándolo a las más altas esferas de las naciones de primer mundo, mientras sus habitantes aumentaban el de por si alto indicio de suicidios en esas fechas y elevaban plegaras al cielo, desesperados en busca de algo de fiesta y diversión que los ayudase a olvidar el estrés de sus exigentes trabajos en pos de mantener al país en los primeros lugares en todo (a excepción de su cordura nacional, por supuesto).

De hecho Kagura ni entendía por qué esa noche, justo esa noche, estaba cenando con sus padres. A diferencia de lo que se veía en las películas de Occidente, su tierra natal no tomaba la Navidad como una "_noche de paz y amor_". Más bien se le veía como _noche de amor_ para las parejas de novios que aún no se casaban y perdían el interés por el sexo. Sí, para Japón la Navidad que habían adoptado de otros países y otra religión, adaptando a su propia sociedad, servía como el pretexto perfecto para follar como desquiciados y tomarlo como un San Valentín invernal y, de paso, quitarse el frío de encima.

Y ella debía estar haciendo eso, no cenando con sus padres. La única razón por la cual estaba ahí es porque su padre saldría de viaje por los días de Año Nuevo y no habría otra fecha para estar en familia.

Fastidiada, miró a Naraku sentado a su lado mientras este, disimulando, jugueteaba a estirar la mano por debajo de la mesa para alcanzar su muslo cubierto por gruesas medias negras. Kagura torció la boca, fingiendo que no le gustaba la cena mientras apretaba las piernas, permitiendo que el moreno avanzara un poco más y los nervios en ella se anidaran intensamente en su pecho.

¡Ah, el bastardo de Naraku! Su insufrible "_amigo_" desde la infancia. Se pregunto por qué, encima de todo, él tenía que estar ahí con ella "_cenando en familia_", cuando debían estar en un jodido hotel del amor (sobre todo porque las que ofertas de los hoteles eran buenísimas en esas fechas).

Naraku estuvo a punto de descubrir que ella usaba ligueros negros cuando comenzó a alzarle la falda poco a poco, pero entonces la señora sentada frente a ellos carraspeó luego de tomar un trago de té y miró al joven sentado a un lado de su hija. En ese instante Kagura le dio un golpe a la mano de tentáculo de Naraku y este se apartó algo turbado.

—¿Y cómo ha ido el trabajo, Naraku? —Esa era su madre, Izanami, dirigiéndose a Naraku con su gesto relajado, utilizando el mismo tono meloso de siempre, desde que lo conociera en la más tierna infancia y se encantara como loca por él al ver que un niño del vecindario se atrevía a jugar con la agresiva de su hija. Lo apreciaba en gran parte porque le agradaba saber que había alguien que aceptara a su hija tal como era (aunque claramente ignoraba el lado más oscuro del joven).

Naraku, por su parte, como si fuera un gatito cariñoso, sonrió de manera encantadora a la mujer y Kagura sintió que vomitaría parte de la cena.

—Muy bien, señora Katsuguri —Respondió educadamente y sin dejar de lado su cautivante sonrisa—. Realmente puedo decir que este ha sido mi año.

—Me alegra mucho. Vas avanzando muy rápido desde que te graduaste de la universidad —Lo halagó la señora Izanami—. ¿Ya oíste, Kagura? No puedes negar que este muchacho es buen partido: es inteligente, trabajador, atractivo, tiene un buen puesto…

El aludido sonrió con aún más vanidad mientras Takeshi Katsuguri, el siempre enfurruñado padre de Kagura, ahogaba un gruñido de repulsión y su hija entornaba los ojos fastidiada al escuchar de nueva cuenta, por boca de su madre, toda las "virtudes" de Naraku, quien desde hacía años había logrado enredar y encantar en su telaraña a la señora Izanami, ganándosela por completo.

—Mamá, por favor… —murmuró su hija, avergonzada y molesta sabiendo que esos comentarios sólo subirían el ego de Naraku hasta las nubes. La señora estuvo a punto de insistir con la pregunta de siempre, que usualmente lanzaba medio en joda y medio en serio: _"¿Ya son novios? Y si es así, ¿cuándo se van a casar?"_

Su madre solía hacerse la novela con respecto a Naraku y ella, a pesar de que ni siquiera le había dicho a sus padres (ni tenía planeado decirles) que entre ellos dos había algo por debajo del agua, y que su precaria "amistad", esa que arrastraban desde la infancia y que en ocasiones lo hacía parecer, precisamente, como un par de niños caprichosos, ya no era precisamente una amistad muy ortodoxa que digamos.

—Sí, sí, muy bueno… —El sarcasmo en la voz del señor Takeshi anunciaba peligro, fulminando con la mirada al amigo de su hija—. Me imagino que te ha ido muy bien, muchacho. Debe dejar mucho dinero eso de ser abogado de los Yakuzas.

—¡Pero hombre, cómo crees! —exclamo divertida su esposa, sin creerse el comentario. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, a su marido nunca le había agradado Naraku y mucho menos la amistad que llevaba con su hija, pero Izanami lo adoraba como si fuera su propio hijo (y futuro yerno, cabe mencionar), así que solía hacer caso omiso de los venenosos comentarios que su esposo soltaba contra él cada vez que lo veía o se le mencionaba—. Naraku es un buen chico.

—Por supuesto que sí, señora —secundó el aludido, mirado de reojo a Kagura quien enseguida volvió a entornar los ojos, negándose a defenderlo—. Y no soy abogado de los Yakuzas —Esta vez se dirigió directamente a su "_suegro_"—. Mis servicios están disponibles para todo aquel que lo necesite, incluso usted.

Por más que Naraku trató de disimular, su pasatiempo por fastidiar la existencia de otras personas, especialmente de aquellos que lo odiaban, se disparó al soltar su último comentario, que había sido una clara provocación para su objetivo de la noche; una provocación sutil y discreta, pero una ofensa al final de cuentas.

—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! —En ese momento el señor Takeshi, profundamente ofendido, se levantó de la silla y arremetió contra el joven frente de la mirada atónita de su esposa e hija, agitando los brazos como si una presencia maligna se le hubiese metido en el cuerpo—. ¡Yo fui policía, muchacho, uno de los mejores! Jamás necesitaría de los servicios de un abogado penalista como tú porque jamás cometería un delito, ¡mucho menos dejar que alimañas como la mafia anden sueltas por ahí!

—Papá, cálmate —Trató de decir Kagura, intentando repetirse a sí misma por qué rayos permitió a Naraku ir a esa cena (¡qué ganas de reñirle al gruñón de su padre, joder!), sin embargo él no la escuchó e hizo caso omiso a la mano que su esposa ponía sobre su brazo intentando serenarlo.

—¡Yo ayudé a levantar este país en cuanto me convertí en un hombre, cuando aún se encontraba en esa terrible época de post-guerra! Los Yakuzas como tú infestaban el mercado negro. ¿Sabes a cuántos tuve que matar? ¿A cuántos arresté y refundí en la cárcel? Como para que ahora vengan universitarios pretenciosos cómo tú a joderme el trabajo de toda una vida.

Naraku se mantuvo fijo en su posición, sosteniendo la dura mirada del señor Takeshi sin inmutarse un ápice, tratando de aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír mientras observaba, profundamente divertido, cómo el hombre frente a él se alteraba como poseso a cada segundo que él pasaba en silencio.

Joder, ese hombre lo odiaba con toda el alma y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No le había hecho nada malo (tal vez follarse a Kagura y atormentarla un poco, pero nada grave, además se supone que él no lo sabía, y además ni la obligaba a nada).

—Pero, señor, lamento decirle que matar también es un delito —corrigió Naraku resueltamente mientras Kagura restregaba su mano contra su rostro en un épico _facepalm_. Era capaz de encantar a las mujeres como su madre, pero los hombres siempre percibían sus malas intenciones así como lo hacía su padre, quien encima de todo tenía olfato de perro.

—¡Muchacho insolente! —exclamó Takeshi como poseso, al tiempo que Naraku, alarmado y viendo que se había pasado de la raya (aunque se divertía horrores), se levantaba de la silla, tomando de paso un tenedor, por si acaso las cosas se ponían feas—. ¡Ven acá, que te voy a torcer el pescuezo!

El abogado, nada tonto, lo primero que hizo fue echarse a correr cual araña viendo invadido su rincón mientras el señor Takeshi, demasiado alterado como para escuchar los ruegos de su esposa para que se calmara y los histéricos reclamos de su hija, fue tras Naraku mientras este no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa tratando de huir del desquiciado hombre.

—¡Takeshi, estás haciendo el ridículo de tu vida! —gritaba su esposa cuando el ex policía pasó a su lado por tercera ocasión al tiempo que Naraku rebasaba a Kagura, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa mirando la escena sin creerlo.

En ese momento su padre alcanzó a su hija y esta finalmente tomó la sabia (y cuerda) resolución de acabar con esa locura infantil donde ella fungía como manzana de la discordia.

—¡Ya, papá! —exclamó irritada al tiempo que se ponía entre Naraku y su padre—. ¡No puedes espantar así a todos los chicos que traigo a casa!

—¡Sí que puedo! ¡Es mi deber! —El hombre apenas le prestó atención y extendió una mano por sobre el hombro de su hija, tratando de alcanzar el cuello de Naraku, quien se echó hacia atrás con las manos al aire en hipócrita señal de paz—. ¡No voy a dejar que este vándalo de cuello blanco juegue con mi hija!

—¡Vamos, papá, sólo somos amigos! —aclaró Kagura nerviosa porque, por supuesto, aquello era una mentira muy gorda. Si bien no eran novios formales, tampoco podían hacerse llamar amigos, _amigos._

—Así es, señor. Y créame que soy un amigo _muy_ _cariñoso_ con Kagura —agregó Naraku, con claras intenciones de reñirlo nuevamente, a ver si el ejercicio corriendo alrededor de la mesa le bajaba la cena y ponía en forma a su _suegrito querido._

—¡¿Cariñoso?! ¡¿Cómo que cariñoso?! —Takeshi volvió a abalanzarse al frente, pero no pudo seguir más cuando Kagura trató de empujarlo lejos de Naraku (aunque el imbécil se merecía una buena paliza de vez en cuando, pensó debatiéndose si debía dejar pasar a su padre o no), al tiempo que su madre trataba de sujetar a su esposo de los brazos.

—¡Papá, basta! —Volvió a insistir la joven, al tiempo que escuchaba las risillas que Naraku no pudo evitar soltar ante la ridícula escena que había armado con unas cuantas palabras—. ¡Y tú también cállate, Naraku! —agregó ella volviéndose hacia él.

Luego de unos instantes de reñir contra el señor Katsuguri, finalmente entre su esposa e hija pudieron calmar sus alterados nervios (más que nada se calmó porque ya se le estaba subiendo la presión), dejando a Naraku fuera del peligro que significaba enfrentarse a la furia celosa de un padre sobreprotector (y ex policía que, encima de todo, contaba con más de un arma de fuego en casa).

—Ya he soportado suficiente —exclamó Kagura con fuerza una vez que las cosas se calmaron—. Vamos a sentarnos y a terminar con esta cena del infierno. Después me iré de antro por ahí —Le echó un vistazo a su padre mientras todos se sentaban—. Y no quiero escuchar nada al respecto, papá. Ya no soy una niña.

—Mientras vivas en esta casa y bajo mi techo, seguirás mis reglas —insistió el hombre con la misma firmeza con la cual se había desempeñado en su profesión, aferrándose también a la idea de que Kagura aún era una nenita que necesitaba de protección cuando en realidad ella lo había mandado a la banca varios años atrás.

—Lo que digas —masculló la joven sin prestarle más atención. Conocía esas reglas y a sus veintidós años le resultaban obsoletas para una chica como ella, reglas que su padre le impuso cuando cumplió los catorce años: nada de novios, nada de llevar novios a casa (porque se supone no debía tener), nada de tener sexo en casa, nada de fumar, tomar o ir a fiestas, mucho menos llegar tarde.

Claro que hace años que Kagura no cumplía ninguna de esas reglas. Fumó su primer cigarro, tomó su primera cerveza y fue a su primera fiesta a los quince años (cortesía de Naraku, que era dos años mayor que ella y una muy mala influencia, cabe mencionar). Tuvo su primer novio a los dieciséis (está vez, no gracias a Naraku, para su disgusto, porque además su primer novio resultó ser Bankotsu, el mejor amigo de él y su actual matón) y justo ahora estaba rompiendo la regla de llevar a casa un novio.

Bueno, técnicamente no eran novios, pero había algo entre ellos desde hace casi un año (sexo, principalmente, para qué mentir) y con ese rollo que se traían desde niños y con él coqueteándole desde toda la vida tratando de seducirla mientras se hacía el que la odiaba, cualquiera podía percibir que eran como _cuasi_ novios; incluso su madre se daba cuenta, para alegría de ella, quien siempre le tuvo cariño a Naraku.

La única regla que no había roto hasta ahora era la de tener sexo en casa (bueno, a excepción de uno que otro faje). ¿Pero qué podía decir a su favor? Conocía a Naraku de toda la vida, fue el primer chico que no salió huyendo despavorido ante su infantil agresividad; en su lugar la enfrentó y encaró hasta que ambos convirtieron esa amistad en una lucha de poderes constante por ver quién caía primero, mientras Naraku se hacía el encantador y patán con ella, escondiéndole los cigarros de su madre (que era ligeramente obsesiva-compulsiva) y facilitándole entradas a conciertos con lo cual poco a poco se ganaba la nula simpatía de la chica, la cual enseguida perdía cuando se las cobraba. Sin contar que ella desde siempre había tenido un tema con los _chicos malos_. Era claro que tarde o temprano caería.

—¿Alguien me puede decir por qué carajos estamos cenando pollo Kentucky en lugar de pavo o algo así? —inquirió Kagura, nerviosa por la reciente pelea, mirando atenta la textura rugosa del empanizado frito de una pierna de pollo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Había visto en películas cómo eran las cenas navideñas de lugares como Estados Unidos, llenas de toda clase de alimentos típicos de la época… nada que ver con la cubeta de pollo frito que pidieron a domicilio y descansaba en el centro de mesa mientras comían en la vajilla francesa que sólo sacaban en ocasiones especiales.

Al menos era la mitad de la vajilla. Casi un año atrás, en su cumpleaños veintidós, Naraku había roto por accidente la mitad de ella y a eso le siguió un odio aún más enrarecido por parte de su padre.

Oh, sí, Kagura lo recordaba. Recibió a su celular un mensaje de su padre que decía más o menos así: "_Si Naraku vuelve a hacer un desastre con la vajilla francesa, prometo llevarlo donde Izanami colgado de las pelotas"._

¡Cuánto disfrutaba Kagura con esa imagen mental! Pero realmente prefería que su padre colgara a Naraku del cuello y no de las pelotas. Porque sí, el imbécil era un bastardo insufrible que vivía atormentándola bajo esa capa de relación de amigos con derechos, pero joder, que era bueno en la cama y a ella le caían bien los _tres pequeños amigos_ que el idiota tenía colgando patéticamente entre las piernas.

—Sabes que mi fuerte no es la cocina, hija —respondió su madre ligeramente enojada. Odiaba que sacaran ese tema en plena mesa. Cuando su esposo le pidió matrimonio siendo jóvenes, lo primero que ella atinó a contestar como advertencia fue: _"hombre, pero ni siquiera sé cocer arroz"._

Esperaba que su hija sacara dotes para la cocina, pero las mujeres de su familia tenían una maldición para la cocina y al final la joven había resultado peor que ella; en realidad su fuerte era el ballet.

—Vaya, debe ser hereditario… —susurró Naraku mordiendo una pierna de pollo.

—¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?! —preguntó a gritos Takeshi, volviendo a levantarse de la silla mientras Naraku se sobresaltaba en su sitio. Luego de la pelea y ser casi asesinado por él no se esperaba otro enfrentamiento así por un simple comentario que ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hacerlo enojar—. ¡¿Por qué lo sabrías, eh?! ¡¿Por qué mi hija te cocinaría algo a ti?!

—¡Papá! —Y ahí estaba Kagura, otra vez, intentado evitar una nueva pelea y convenciéndose a sí misma de que todos los hombres eran idiotas, incluido su padre—. Yo nunca le he cocinado nada, lo más que le he hecho es sopa instantánea.

—Más te vale que no le andes llevando el desayuno a la cama luego de… —rugió Takeshi, apuntando a su hija, pero luego negó con la cabeza—. Nada, olvidado. Y en cuanto a ti, vándalo de…

Se detuvo en seco cuando se dirigió a Naraku y vio que este luchaba por toser, golpeándose el pecho violentamente con la mano hecha un puño mientras su tez adoptaba un color extraño y no muy saludable. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre el abogado y la señora Izanami lo primero que atinó hacer fue soltar un grito de espanto.

—¡Se está ahogando! —exclamó aterrada mientras Naraku se apuntaba a la garganta y se levantaba torpemente de la silla.

—Ya deja el teatro, ¿quieres, Naraku? —Kagura se cruzó de brazos, segura de que era alguna rabieta tonta del chico para sabrá el cielo con qué idiotas fines. Luego reconsideró el asunto y pasó a mirar a su padre—. ¿Acaso le echaste algo a su comida, papá? ¿Cianuro, tal vez arsénico?

—¿Qué tal veneno para ratas? —espetó el hombre mientras su hija largaba la carcajada frente a la mirada atónita (y cada vez mas nublada) de Naraku.

—Buena esa, papá.

Al ver que nadie creía que realmente se estaba ahogando, que tenía un jodido trozo de pollo atorado en plena garganta luego del grito que pegó el señor Takeshi mientras él comía, Naraku comenzó a retorcerse un poco más, imposibilitado para hablar más que soltar balbuceos inteligibles y gruñidos ahogados. Desesperado empezó a golpear la mesa con fuerza mientras seguía apuntando a su obstruida garganta.

En ese momento Kagura realmente comenzó a preocuparse. De tratarse de una broma de mal gusto como ella imaginó, a esas alturas de las cosas Naraku ya habría terminado con su teatro, pero él seguía ahí, retorciéndose sin aire y cada vez más rojo.

—¿Realmente te estás ahogando? —murmuró acercándose un poco a él. Agitaba ridículamente los brazos y la miraba (como podía) con cara de _"No me estés jodiendo y sálvame la vida"._

—¡Que sí se está ahogando! —Volvió a gritar la señora Izanami, espantada y dándole un golpe en la espalda a su marido—. ¡Takeshi, haz algo!

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, mujer? —respondió de mala gana observando cómo Kagura trataba de darle torpes golpes en la espalda.

—¡Haz algo! ¡Sálvalo o nuestra hija no se casará nunca!

—¡Entonces no, que se muera!

—¡Papá, ayúdalo! —pidió a gritos Kagura, aún golpeando la espalda de Naraku—. No quiero tener un cadáver en medio de la sala justo en Navidad, con un carajo.

Su _amigo_ la miró como si fuera la mujer más blasfema, traicionera e insensible del universo.

—Lo siento, Naraku, pero no te odio tanto como para que tu final sea tan patético.

—¡Bah, está bien! —exclamó con fastidio su padre al verse acosado por ambas mujeres, comenzando a aproximarse a Naraku (tomándose su tiempo, por cierto)—. Me debes una, muchacho del demonio.

Se colocó detrás de él y abrazó con muy poca delicadez su torso. Empezó a golpear con sus manos juntas y echas puños el pecho de Naraku sin cuidado alguno. El pobre diablo se agitaba un poco más cada que Takeshi le daba un nuevo golpe tratando que expulsara lo que sea que se le había atorado en la garganta, hasta que luego de unos cuantos intentos tosió violentamente y el trozo de hueso salió volando de su boca con tanta fuerza y rapidez como una bala.

El pedazo de hueso viajó por toda la sala con un ligero silbido y luego se estrelló contra la pared. Al menos eso pareció en un principio, porque enseguida se escuchó algo que parecía crujir y luego el característico sonido de un objeto de porcelana que se rompía con violencia.

Lo que el improvisado proyectil de desecho animal golpeó, fue una vasija de porcelana que descansaba sobre un mueble con fotografías familiares y adornos coleccionados a lo largo de los años en los viajes de su padre. Lo peor del asunto es que no golpeó ningún retrato familiar que tuviese compostura o una simple figura de cerámica, sino algo mucho más valioso, sobre todo para el señor Katsuguri.

—¡Las cenizas de mi madre! —exclamó atónito al ver la vasija hecha pedazos en el suelo, con las grises cenizas esparcidas alrededor.

—Ay, santa mierda… —Kagura miró estupefacta el volátil y opaco _cadáver _de su abuela, mientras su madre se tapaba la boca y Naraku veía rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando la salida más cercana. El señor Takeshi había corrido hasta el lugar donde estaban tiradas las cenizas, tratando de aguantar los lloriqueos en nombre de su querida madre.

El joven abogado intentó decir algo, lo que fuera (al menos para salvarse la vida, porque ahora sí que la había cagado y eso que ni siquiera había sido intencional), pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aclararse la garganta y soltar un fuerte eructo que no pudo contener y que encima de todo, sonó como el rugido de un león en decadencia inundando toda la estancia.

En ese instante, como si fuera una burla, Takeshi se volvió a mirar al abogado y ahora su enemigo número uno, sosteniendo en sus manos algunos trozos rotos de porcelana.

—¡Tú, gusano sin vergüenza…! —Estaba iracundo y tenía los ojos inyectados de auténtico odio, pero antes de poder seguir Kagura tomó a Naraku del brazo y comenzó a jalonearlo.

—Este… ustedes sigan cenando, yo me voy con Naraku a mi habitación —dijo nerviosamente mientras jalaba al joven lejos de la sala, quien no opuso resistencia; sabía que la intervención de Kagura era decisiva para seguir conservando su vida luego de semejante metida de pata.

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Se escucharon un par de insultos antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Kagura se cerrara de un portazo, haciendo temblar los cuadros del pasillo.

* * *

—¡Joder, eso no pudo ser más desastroso! —exclamó airadamente la joven cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naraku se acomodó la chaqueta negra y el cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama, aún algo impactado al darse cuenta que casi muere por culpa de un estúpido hueso de pollo y un padre que se asemejaba más a un ogro. Quiso hablar, pero antes de hacerlo se aclaró la garganta unos segundos.

—Demonios, tu padre me va a matar un día de estos… o tal vez yo lo mate, lo que suceda primero —Murmuró lo último y se acostó pesadamente en la cama, con los brazos extendidos mientras Kagura se acercaba a él sentándose en la silla de su escritorio—. Te lo digo, es peor que los mismos Yakuzas.

—Reamente la cagaste ahí afuera. No debiste haber venido, ¿no podías cerrar tu maldita bocota sólo por una noche y no hacer reñir a mi papá? —reclamó Kagura cruzándose de brazos y recargando el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tu madre me invitó —Naraku se levantó un poco, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos—. No podía decepcionar a mi _suegrita_, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, imbécil. No es tu suegra —corrigió Kagura, irritada—. Le hubieras dicho que no y ya; yo quería pasar la noche en un hotel o algo, no comiendo contigo y con mis padres.

—Qué desesperación, querida. Eso aún se puede arreglar —sugirió irguiéndose un poco más y sonriéndole galante, con esa misma sonrisa encantadora y desagradable con la cual siempre intentaba incitarla. Para toda respuesta ella puso los ojos en blanco, indispuesta a darle alas.

—Tan inoportuno como siempre, Naraku. No ves que casi le provocas un infarto a mi padre y profanaste el cadáver de mi abuela con un hueso de pollo, y tú pensando en follar.

—Y más si dices eso de "_profanar_"; sabes que no es prudente usar esa clase de lenguaje conmigo —Él alzó una ceja, divertido con la cara de asco y fastidio que le mandaba la chica sin pudor alguno. Ella pensó en algo rápido para distraerlo y quitárselo de encima, aunque igual las ganas comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sobre todo teniendo a Naraku de ese raro humor y tomando la iniciativa con tanto descaro.

Desvió la vista hacia una pequeña caja que descansaba sobre su escritorio, a un lado de su laptop. Pensó que era el momento ideal de hacer su jugarreta navideña desde que él le dijera que iría a cenar con su familia.

—No estoy de humor —contestó la chica, pero luego le sonrió de manera sugerente—. Pero apuesto a que tú si estás de humor para un regalo.

—¿Regalo? —repitió él, desconcertado. Lo que menos esperaba es que Kagura se tomara la molestia de gastar dinero y tiempo buscando un regalo para él, y si se ponía más honesto, el mejor regalo que ella le podía dar era una buena atención con su boca y lengua a cierto amigo en miniatura de su cuerpo.

—Sí, un regalo para ti —La joven estiró los brazos hacia la caja. Naraku miró hacia ese lugar y antes de poder decir nada más la caja ya descansaba en su regazo. Levantó la vista hacia ella, confuso y como si le hicieran una broma de mal gusto que ya intuía.

Kagura no dejaba se sonreír, sorprendentemente, con cierta ternura en su gesto, y él se sintió más confundido y aturdido que nunca en su vida. Nadie en su puta vida le había dado un regalo, a excepción de su santa madre.

Bueno, su padre, Onigumo, le dio su "_regalo_" a los quince años al llevarlo a un bar para tomar su primera cerveza; sobra decir que Naraku hizo el ridículo de su vida cuando terminó vomitando todo el suelo y cayéndose en plena calle. Ni qué decir cuando su padre lo llevó a perder su virginidad con la prostituta más fea que pudo conseguir y que lo dejo a él, párvulo inmaduro e idiota en esos tiempos, con un extraño dilema y trauma, porque odiaba su cara pero amaba los trucos que aquella mujer le había enseñado.

Vamos, que hasta terminó medio enamorado de ella por seis meses, ¡y vaya que era fea!

Un regalo como el que Kagura le ofrecía en esos instantes era lo más decente que le habían dado en su perra vida, y realmente no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

—Vamos, ábrelo —Lo animó la joven claramente emocionada. Naraku, aún estupefacto, miró la caja. Estaba envuelta con un papel purpura oscuro y un moño azul marino que brillaba bajo la luz blanca que despedía la habitación de la chica y que él conocía desde niño.

—¿Es enserio? —Tomó la caja y la sacudió suavemente cerca de uno de sus oídos. No escuchaba gran cosa. Dentro se escuchaba algo sólido pero con poca masa que parecía estar suelto.

Mientras él se encontraba tratando de adivinar qué era, Kagura torció un poco la boca, nerviosa, pero trató de disimular no diciendo nada.

—¿No será una bomba? —bromeó irónicamente el muchacho, sonriendo a la joven como si hubiese descubierto algún malvado plan.

—Claro que no. Lo pensé, lo admito, pero no quiero que mi habitación explote junto contigo.

—Eres un _amor_… —masculló él con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja.

—Deja de hacerte el sentimental y ábrelo de una puta vez —exigió la muchacha mientras Naraku desenvolvía en su regazo la caja y comenzaba a deshacer el moño y a quitar el papel purpura. Cuando terminó con ello se encontró con una simple caja de cartón cerrada. La observó con desconfianza unos segundos, pero sin pensarlo mucho la abrió lentamente. Cuando vio el contenido de la misma no pudo evitar soltar un acertado comentario que expresaba su profundo sentir ante el presente.

—¡Hija de la gran puta! —vociferó espantado cuando una enorme y peluda tarántula Goliath, moradora de los más profundos rincones del Amazonas, apareció frente a sus ojos levantando las patas delanteras como si le gruñera al verse tan súbitamente perturbada.

Naraku solo atinó a arrojar al aire la caja, sorprendido, y la araña salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo mientras Kagura se encogía en su silla.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —reclamó mirando iracundo a la joven sentada frente a él, quien a esas alturas reía a carcajadas como una loca.

—Una araña para otra araña, ¡el uno para el otro! —dijo la muchacha entre risas, despertando más la furia de su _amigo_.

—¡Ay, gracias, Kagura! —exclamó con sarcasmo—. ¡Siempre quise una estúpida araña para Navidad! —añadió mientras observaba cómo el animalejo huía despavorido escondiéndose bajo el pequeño sofá de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agradó tu regalo? —Kagura se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de manera maliciosa—. Si tu siempre has sido uno _freak _de las arañas. De niño hasta decías que hablabas con ellas y todo. ¿O decías eso sólo para impresionarme?

—¡Déjame de joder con eso! ¡Tenía siete años y era fan de Spider-Man! —aclaró molesto.

—Venga ya, no te pongas así de histérico —pidió la joven, aún divertida—. Por cierto, ¿y mi regalo?

—¿Tu qué? —Naraku alzó una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido. En realidad no habían quedado en nada de eso, ella no le podía reclamar nada, sin embargo su molestia no tardó en hacerse presente.

—¿No me compraste nada?

—No me vengas ahora con eso, Kagura. No quedamos en darnos regalos.

—¡Lo pudiste haber pensado! —Se levantó y empujó a Naraku violentamente contra la cama, pero en respuesta él la tomó del brazo y la jaló junto a él hasta que quedo acostada a su lado, algo confusa por el repentino gesto.

—No compré nada, pero a pesar de tu horroroso regalo, yo sí estoy dispuesto a darte algo más lindo —Se puso sobre ella y la clavó contra el colchón, sujetándola de las muñecas e inmovilizándola—.O si quieres tómalo sólo como _darte_.

—Ahora no, te dije que no estoy de humor —Kagura trató de forcejear, pero en fuerza él le ganaba por mucho, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue medio retorcerse mientras él sonreía de manera maquiavélica.

—Vamos, Kagura, no seas estrecha —Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente—. Desde septiembre estuvieron con esa cosa del Cascanueces y casi no te he visto desde entonces, y luego de semejante "regalo", me la debes, ¿no te parece?

—Y estoy segura de que ni siquiera fuiste a verme —reclamó ella haciéndose la indignada. En realidad no esperaba que Naraku se interesara en lo más mínimo por su trabajo al igual que ella no preguntaba por el suyo; de hecho ni le convenía preguntar.

—De nuevo de equivocas, querida. En realidad sí fui a verte —contestó con tal seguridad, que Kagura incluso se sorprendió y por unos instantes se lo creyó—. Sólo que no te diste cuenta.

—¡Sí, claro! No te creo nada. A ver, ¿qué papel hice?

—La cosa cursi de azúcar —respondió él, cosa que desde un principio le pareció una ironía si se tomaba en cuenta en hecho de que ella estaba muy lejos de ser soberana de los dulces.

En ese momento Kagura sonrió de manera voluptuosa al comprobar que sí había ido a verla bailar. Sólo entonces su actitud se aligeró.

—Así que sí tienes tu corazoncito, eh —dijo, tratando de reñirlo un poco. Él aflojó la fuerza con la cual la sujetaba contra la cama y antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se soltó, lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro hasta besarlo. Bueno, qué más daba, se lo había ganado porque era un obtuso y no entendía el ballet, pero aún así había ido a verla.

¡Al fin! Pensó Naraku. Valió la pena ir a ver "El Cascanueces" aunque se quedara dormido más de la mitad de la función (de hecho, sólo había visto el acto de Kagura a medias y muy apenas la identificó como el Hada de Azúcar).

En respuesta él bajó sus manos por el ligero abrigo purpura que la muchacha usaba y comenzó a desabotonarlo lentamente, sin dejar de besarla. La levantó un poco para poder quitárselo, dejándola sólo con un vestido de intenso rojo y estampado escocés; el adorno de negro encaje en el cuello la hacía lucir más recatada de lo que realmente era y aquello lo incitó más.

Al verse más libre ella pasó a quitarle la chamarra negra, dejándolo únicamente con un suéter azul oscuro.

En ese momento poco y nada pensaban más que en compensar los últimos meses donde apenas se habían visto. Su infantil e hipócrita odio, aquella rivalidad que llevaban arrastrando desde niños, se fue oxidando rápidamente como siempre sucedía en esos momentos, cuando las manos de ambos viajaban de aquí para allá sobre sus cuerpos que poco a poco dejaban de sentir el frío del ambiente y ambos jugaban a no caerse tan mal, disfrutando como pocos y sin tabúes ni prohibiciones de las pronunciadas aristas que poseía su peculiar relación de ser todo y nada a la vez.

Kagura, ligeramente agitada, ayudó a Naraku a quitarse el suéter, dejándolo con el torso expuesto mientras un destello intenso y súbito de lujuria se apoderaba de las orbes rojizas de la joven, que de inmediato sonrió al ver a Naraku semidesnudo. ¿Para qué negarlo? Cuando quería el cabrón era asquerosamente atractivo y poseía una rara sensualidad que rayaba lo maligno, incluso análoga con la belleza exótica y morbosa que podía despertar una alimaña venenosa que engañaba con sus colores a los más ingenuos.

La joven sinceramente no esperaba que terminaran así luego de la desastrosa cena y darle semejante regalo a Naraku, sugerencia de Yura, quien sí sabía de su relación con él y quien la retó a darle un regalo épico, y vaya que lo había cumplido. Quién iba a decir que se podía ligar regalando tarántulas.

Él se inclinó un poco para volver a besarla más profundamente, y aunque Kagura sintió cosquillas en el bajo vientre mientras él jugueteaba con su lengua contra la suya y metía su mano debajo de su falda, tanteando uno de sus muslos que temblaba entre un ligero frío y una emoción que luchaba por explotar en ella, interrumpió abruptamente el beso y lo alejó un poco de ella.

—Naraku, espera… —susurró agitada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. No podemos aquí.

Antes de poder decir nada más él la tomó de un brazo y le dio vuelta bruscamente, dejándola boca abajo en la cama. Kagura se turbó por unos instantes, al tiempo que una violenta excitación se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido al sentirse así de sometida.

—¿Qué demon…? —No alcanzó a terminar cuando Naraku acercó su cuerpo al de ella y acarició uno de sus muslos lentamente, subiendo su mano poco a poco hasta introducirla debajo de su vestido. Quiso protestar al pensar que sus padres estaban abajo en la sala y ella en su habitación, a punto de follar con el tipo que su padre odiaba, pero todo reclamo se le atoró en la garganta cuando Naraku restregó su cuerpo contra el de ella y besó suavemente su cuello, apartando de sus pequeños hombros el cabello suelto que le caía desde la cola de caballo.

—Eres tan quejumbrosa todo el tiempo. No te hagas la que no te gusta —murmuró maliciosamente a su oído, cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara más.

—No jodas, Naraku. Mis padres están abajo y la única regla que no he roto es tener sexo en casa, y no la romperé contigo, imbécil —Él no le prestó demasiada atención al insulto. Se dedicó a llevar una de sus manos a su espalda y lentamente fue bajando el cierre de su vestido, aumentando la tensión del momento.

—Así es más emocionante, ¿no crees? —Sin pensarlo mucho se dejó hacer mientras él bajaba las cortas mangas de su vestido, liberando sus brazos al tiempo que ella lo miraba por encima del hombro, debatiéndose entre seguir o cortar el rollo de golpe—. Tú no eres una chica que pida permiso.

Luego de agregar eso Naraku jaló del vestido violentamente hasta quitárselo, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Sonrió complacido al ver que Kagura usaba un liguero negro que sostenía sus medias oscuras, justo como a él le gustaba.

—Linda vista —Se levantó un poco, admirando la figura curvilínea de la joven ataviada con el conjunto negro, centrando la atención en las pantaletas negras de encaje que acentuaban gravemente sus caderas—. ¿Te lo pusiste a propósito para mí o fue casualidad?

—Casualidad, idiota —respondió de mala gana y sin dejar de mirarlo—. No creas que me arreglo para ti.

—Sí, claro —Naraku volvió a recostarse sobre ella y llevó ambas manos hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente por encima del sostén mientras ella soltaba un suave suspiro que no fue capaz de contener, pero cuando sintió la erección de Naraku rozar su cuerpo por encima de sus bragas, Kagura volvió a tener un lapsus de lucidez en medio de toda esa excitación que muy en el fondo no quería cortar.

—No, Naraku, hablo en serio —repitió intentando que él dejara de tocar sus pechos—. No podemos hacerlo aquí. Nos van a descubrir y mi papá te va a colgar de las pelotas.

La advertencia no amedrentó la excitación ni las manos de él, en cambio la intensificó al igual que las caricias. Siguió frotándose contra ella lentamente, tratando de provocarla más para hacerla caer como siempre lo hacía, sólo que ahora le agregaba emoción hacerlo en casa, con sus padres en el primer piso. Tener sexo con Kagura en casa de sus padres, con esa absurda norma encima, era una fantasía que Naraku venía madurando desde tiempo atrás.

—Entonces no hagas ruido —sugirió volviendo a besar su cuello, cerca de la oreja, provocando que Kagura se mordiera el labio inferior y apretara las manos contra las sábanas mientras un escalofrío le recorría violentamente la espina.

—Ya detente, en serio, te he dicho que no —dijo muy poco convencida. Se suponía que a esas alturas él ya debía haberse detenido, pero estaba muy lejos de ello mientras seguía frotando su entrepierna contra ella. Su parte más racional le decía que detuviera todo y mejor siguieran después, pero su parte más impulsiva y la que muchas veces le ganaba le gritaba que se dejara llevar y que con adrenalina encima todo era mejor, y la realidad es que no hacía mucho o nada por detener a Naraku más que con advertencias temblorosas que ni ella se creía.

—Puede ser rápido.

—No, te he dicho que no. Nos van a descubrir.

—Vamos, Kagura, sólo la puntita —propuso él, a lo cual la joven soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Sí, por supuesto, sólo la puntita! —repitió sonriendo de manera voluptuosa. Debía admitir que le encantaba provocarlo y luego hacerse la difícil con él para que intentase seducirla—. Eso dijiste la primera vez que lo hicimos y al final me hiciste lo que quisiste.

—No eras ninguna santa para ese entonces.

—Puedes agradecérselo a tu amiguito Bankotsu —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras Naraku entrecerraba los ojos con un súbito sentimiento de celos golpeando su pecho.

—No te pongas pesada —En ese momento le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca arriba—. Parece que hoy sigues pretendiendo odiarme; vamos, es Navidad.

—Convénceme, a ver si lo logras —Lo retó descaradamente, sonriendo como una gatita traviesa. Naraku le devolvió el gesto de una manera aún más maligna, ¡como si eso le resultara difícil! Unas cuantas caricias más y un par de comentarios sugerentes y Kagura sería suya hasta hacerla ronronear en su oído pidiendo más. A pesar de toda la agresividad y rebeldía de la joven, Naraku sabía que Kagura era especialmente dócil a su tacto si él se lo proponía.

Él, con la intención de provocarla, inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella y lamió brevemente su labio inferior, sintiendo el aliento cálido y agitado de Kagura escapar de su boca. Llevó una mano a su pecho, jugando con bajarle el sostén, pero en lugar de eso recorrió su pecho con la yema de sus dedos marcando un suave camino por en medio de sus senos, descendiendo lentamente hasta su vientre y luego rozando apenas su entrepierna escondida tras la ropa interior. En ese instante ella cerró las piernas, pero luego soltó un fuerte gemido de sorpresa cuando Naraku las separó de forma violenta y se posicionó en medio de ellas.

—¿Esto te convence? —preguntó él, advirtiendo el nuevo reto de ella.

—No mucho —contestó la joven mientras observaba cómo Naraku desabrochaba su pantalón—. Yo prefiero que juguemos un poco más.

—Cómo te encanta hacerte la difícil —Volvió a acercarse para besarla, pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras ella abrazaba su cadera con sus piernas, sintiendo su erección frotarse contra sí y el tacto de aquello la obligó a gemir con fuerza. Él interrumpió el beso un poco y pasó a morder tiernamente su cuello para luego acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrarle.

—Si me dejas, puedo volverte loca —En ese instante Kagura soltó una descarada carcajada.

—¡Já! ¿Y cómo lograrías eso? Suertudo si te permito tocarme un poco más.

—Suertuda tú si uso esto —Le besó levemente el cuello y cuando la escuchó suspirar en su oído, lamió el espacio de piel que sintió tensarse bajo su lengua—. Allí abajo. Sé que eso te gusta.

Ante la propuesta Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par, ya completamente convencida, e incapaz de negarse más se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

—Muy bien. Me convenciste —exclamó dejando a Naraku ligeramente aturdido cuando Kagura lo empujó, sonriendo ampliamente como una diosa. Se levantó y caminó un poco lejos de la cama, lapso que él aprovechó para quitarse el resto de su ropa, dejándose solamente el bóxer negro.

Desde su sitio en la cama observó cómo Kagura se paraba en medio de la habitación en una coqueta pose, luciéndose con su lencería oscura y en un efectivo intento de provocarlo lo instó a acercarse a ella moviendo su dedo, entrecerrando los ojos ante la expectativa del siguiente paso.

—¿Qué estás esperando, idiota? Date prisa o me voy a enfriar aquí —ronroneó haciendo gala de su desafiante actitud. Naraku se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y se acercó amenazante a ella, tomándola de la cintura y aproximándola a su cuerpo.

Se dejó hacer mientras sentía como él bajaba una de sus manos por sus curvas más pronunciadas, apretando con fuerza mientras ella levantaba levemente una pierna y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con más facilidad gracias a los tacones que él no se había molestado en quitarle.

La dejó de besar unos instantes mientras la conducía lentamente hasta el sofá, llevándola con pequeños pasos sujetándola de la cintura, mirándola fijamente y notando en ella su excitación al igual que ella notaba la de él. La expectativa de romper una nueva regla y el peligro con el que ambos jugaban tan descaradamente los tenía con la adrenalina a tope y la sangre hirviendo.

En cierta forma ambos odiaban que pasara eso. Naraku había pasado la mitad de su vida desde que la conoció moviéndose en el papel de chico insufrible que no paraba de molestarla para llamar su atención, y a la vez coqueteándole con esa maliciosa insolencia, sobre todo cuando ambos llegaron a la adolescencia y la rebeldía explotó en ellos, convirtiéndolos de vez en cuando en cómplices de escapadas contra las normas. En ocasiones la desfachatez de ambos se quebraba y se rebelaba contra el otro para ver quien ganaba y quién tenía más poder, peleas donde a veces ganaba él y a veces ella; en otras ocasiones terminaban empatados, justo como esa noche.

Su amistad se movía en las aristas de sus papeles hipócritas de amigos de toda la vida que se odiaban, pero que si no se tenían el uno al otro para molestarse y discutir hasta hartarse o tener ganas de matarse mutuamente, se aburrían enseguida e incluso llegaban a extrañarse. Ninguna otra persona podía seguirles el ritmo como habían aprendido a hacerlo ellos con el paso de los años, a enfrentarse como ambos sabían hacerlo contra el otro y cómo les gustaba que fuera, pero lo bueno llegó un año atrás, cuando llevaron su relación de "amistad" al paso que cualquiera que los conociera podía imaginar que tarde o temprano pasaría. Y sinceramente ninguno de los dos se arrepentía aunque incluso se molestaran mutuamente con eso.

Pero Kagura debía aceptar para sí misma que todo eso le resultaba grandioso. La mitad del tiempo le divertía pelear con Naraku y la otra mitad tenía ganas de matarlo o colgarlo de los pulgares, pero en esa porción de tiempo donde dejaban atrás sus diferencias y peleas idiotas, ambos lo pasaban en grande retándose constantemente, incluso cuando tenían sexo en medio de esa lucha de poderes que se intensificaba y se volvía aún más divertida en la mejor parte del asunto.

Además, debía admitir que le gustaba sentirse hechizada por ese destello maligno en los ojos de Naraku, que en momentos como esos la intimidaban tanto como la atraían cuando la miraba con esa oscura sensualidad que la instaban a dejarse caer en sus tramposas redes por un rato.

Cuando la joven sintió que se topaba contra el sofá, él la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la empujó, haciéndola caer entre el respaldo del mueble y el descansabrazos. Aunque en otro momento aquel brusco movimiento hubiese elevado su excitación a esferas elevadas y que apenas podía controlar, Kagura sintió que en se instante toda emoción se le iba y se enfriaba en su pecho con un súbito escalofrió que le erizó la piel, justo cuando sintió _algo _desconocido rozar su cuerpo.

—¡Carajo! —Se puso de pie al instante, soltando un grito de espanto y dolor que sobresaltó a Naraku, quien la miró confundido y frunciendo el ceño mientras Kagura se estremecía violentamente.

—Oye, tranquila. Todavía ni te hago nada.

—¡Algo me mordió! —exclamó asustada—. ¡Algo me mordió en una nalga!

Ambos miraron hacia el sofá, pensando que se trataba de algún alfiler o una tachuela perdida en el peor lugar, pero entonces se encontraron con la enorme tarántula que un rato antes Kagura le había obsequiado a él.

—¡Una araña me mordió la nalga! —Volvió a gritar ella. Por pura inercia se llevó una mano al lugar afectado, sintiendo una pequeña ronchita que comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente, ardiendo, por encima de la curvatura natural de su trasero.

—No puede ser tan grave —Naraku, sin alarmarse, le dio la vuelta y observó el lugar, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la mordedura. La roncha era mucho más grande de lo que Kagura había sentido con su mano y además estaba roja como cuando Kagura se dejaba nalguear por él (muy, muy de vez en cuando).

—Joder… —susurró con algo de espanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Está muy mal? —pregunto ella con voz temblorosa—. Maldición, me está comenzando a doler mucho.

—No, no esta tan… mal —dijo entre en serio y entre broma—. Se te está hinchando una nalga, lástima que sólo sea una.

—¡Cállate! ¡No es momento para bromas!

En ese instante, asustada por el movimiento, la tarántula corrió rápidamente por todo el sofá, sacándole un fuerte alarido de miedo a Kagura, quien a esas alturas y con lo que le acababa de pasar ya le tenía terror a la peluda alimaña. Como si eso la hubiera asustado aún más, el arácnido saltó directo al piso y caminó cerca de ellos buscando un escondite, mientras la joven se maldecía por haber comprado una estúpida araña en el mercado negro que ahora andaba suelta y sin control por toda su jodida habitación.

Soltó el grito más agudo de su existencia cuando la tarántula pasó cerca de ella y comenzó a moverse como loca, levantando las patas delanteras amenazando con morder de nuevo. En ese momento la muchacha se aferró al brazo de Naraku, rogándole que la matara y a jalarlo del cabello casi queriendo trepársele encima.

—¡Naraku, haz algo! —gritó ella jalándolo del cabello mientras él gruñía adolorido.

—¡Si no me sueltas no puedo hacer nada! —Kagura se aferró a él con más fuerza, casi colgándosele del brazo—. ¡No te me trepes así, maldición!

—¡Me va a morder otra vez! ¡Mátala, mátala ya! —Para cuando acordaron ella ya estaba trepada sobre él. Al abogado no le quedó de otra más que cargarla en sus brazos tratando de pisar a la araña o por lo menos espantarla, dado que estaba descalzo y no tenía intenciones de terminar con un batido de tarántula bajo el pie. Kagura se negaba a subir a la cama por miedo a que el enorme arácnido trepara por las sábanas y la alcanzara.

—¡¿Qué mordió qué?!

La autoritaria voz lanzada al aire, junto al sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose violentamente, hizo que la joven callara, dejando ver a los señores Katsuguri en la entrada, atraídos por los gritos de horror de su hija y el escándalo que se armaba desde su habitación y llegaba hasta el primer piso con nitidez.

Naraku y Kagura miraron al matrimonio como venados de carretera encandilados por un auto, totalmente paralizados en su lugar hasta que el abogado dejó caer a la muchacha sin cuidado alguno, quien cayó de nalgas al suelo (soltando entre tanto un gemido de dolor por el golpe, directo en el lugar donde se encontraba la herida que la araña le provocó con sus colmillos).

El gesto del señor Takeshi se fue deformando a uno presa de la más primitiva ira y enojo al encontrarse a su _princesita _en semejante lencería, en los brazos del chico que detestaba desde que lo conoció, y encima en bóxer junto a una erección que apenas podía esconder la oscura tela. Pensó que seguramente al pobre se le estaban apretando los huevos ahí dentro, pero no lo compadeció; lo ayudaría con eso, cuando lo colgara de las pelotas en el jardín y en medio de la nevada, como advertencia para todos los rufianes que fueran tras su hija con oscuras intenciones, como las había percibido en Naraku cada vez que lo atrapaba mirando descaradamente a su primogénita.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —El señor Katsuguri apuntó inquiridoramente a Naraku y se adentró en el dormitorio, pasando de largo a su esposa, quien estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Este… puedo explicarlo, en serio —Intentó decir Naraku mientras se echaba hacia atrás, al tiempo que Kagura se levantaba a duras penas del suelo con ayuda de su madre.

—¡Tú no me vas a explicar nada! —rugió el hombre, volviéndose a su esposa—. ¡Mujer, tráeme mi escopeta! —La señora Izanami soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero enseguida adoptó una pose desafiante muy parecida a las que Kagura solía usar, negándose a ir por el arma por algo como eso—. Pues muy bien, yo puedo ir por ella —Se dirigió luego a Naraku—. Quédate aquí, imbécil, que te voy a volar la tapa de los sesos por tocar a mi hija.

Dicho esto el hombre pego media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras el amenazado joven alzaba una ceja, pensando que el odio de Takeshi por él ya alcanzaba un punto hasta ridículo.

—¿Es joda, cierto? —preguntó Naraku, escéptico ante las posibles acciones de su suegro.

—¡No, es en serio! —exclamaron madre e hija al unísono. En ese instante el moreno sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

—¡Tienes que irte, mi marido tiene un arsenal de armas en el sótano! —Izanami corrió a los ventanales del balcón, abriendo las puertas de vidrio de par en par.

Naraku percibió al instante la seriedad en la afirmación de la señora y trató de buscar su ropa para ponérsela y luego salir corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo (casi literalmente), pero Kagura lo detuvo mientras intentaba encontrar sus pantalones.

—¡Olvídate de tu estúpida ropa y vete! —Le gritó jalándolo a la puerta—. No te odio tanto como para que termines muerto por las armas de juguete de mi padre.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Y quieres que me vaya así, desnudo?

—Mejor eso que muerto, ¿no? En cualquier momento mi padre puede volver y…

Se cortó en seco cuando estando a escasos centímetros de la puerta, su padre apareció ataviado con una enorme cara de maniaco en pleno campo de batalla y una larga escopeta de caza en las manos. Naraku y Kagura se detuvieron al instante y luego, agitados, corrieron al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Quédate quieto y quítale las manos de encima a mi hija! —advirtió el hombre apuntando a Naraku. El joven se quedó paralizado unos instantes al igual que la señora Katsuguri y su hija.

Sin perder más tiempo Takeshi apretó el gatillo, y cuando escucharon el sonido de este activando el mortal mecanismo del arma, Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos, preparándose para abrirlos y encontrar su pared salpicada con la sangre venosa y pesada del muy, y más que nunca, desgraciado Naraku.

Un súbito sentimiento de pesar la invadió al pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su idiota amigo cuyo único error, en esa ocasión, fue hacerse el atrevido con ella, proponerle hacerle sexo oral y no reaccionar a tiempo. ¿Con quién seguiría peleando de la forma con la cual lo hacía con él? ¿Quién soportaría su insufrible carácter y le seguiría el ritmo cómo lo hacía Naraku desde que eran críos? ¿Quién iba a…?

—¡Esta mierda de arma! —El gruñido de su padre hizo que Kagura abriera los ojos, comprobando que ningún proyectil había salido de la boquilla del arma. Los tres presentes se quedaron con los nervios encrespados, helados de pies a cabeza y con el aliento cortado, sobre todo Naraku, que enseguida se dio cuenta que aún conservaba el cráneo intacto luego de escuchar el sonido del arma, jurando que su negro corazón se había detenido unos instantes.

Takeshi comenzó a zarandear violentamente la escopeta maldiciendo lo vieja que era, mientras Kagura se aproximaba a Naraku y lo jalaba del brazo hasta el balcón. Con la entrada de la habitación custodiada por el alterado y armado hombre no había otra forma de escapar más que por la ventana.

—¡Hey, no lo ayuden a escapar! —ordenó desesperado mirando a sus dos mujeres tratando de sacar de su alcance al malnacido gusano (uno de los tantos apodos que ya le había puesto al joven).

—¡Vete ya, muchacho, vete! —rogó Izanami sacando a Naraku al balcón.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Quieren que escapen por aquí? —Se asomó por encima del barandal, sintiendo la brisa helada chocar contra su desprotegido cuerpo y miró directo hacia abajo, intentando calcular la altura y el impacto de la caída, preguntándose qué hueso o cuántos de ellos se iba a romper.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, genio? —espetó Kagura con desdén—. ¡Te dije que nos descubrirían!

—Baja por la enredadera —sugirió su madre, alterada, apuntado a una de las paredes donde se alzaba una fuerte y gran estructura que sostenía una enredadera de flores que la mujer cuidaba como a su vida. Naraku lo dudó unos instantes, pero llegó a la conclusión más lógica y razonable; era mejor romperse un par de huesos a que le volaran la cabeza estando en calzones.

Sin perder más tiempo saltó el barandal del balcón y se aferró a la estructura de la enredadera que se movía peligrosamente cada que él intentaba dar un paso hacia abajo. Se le dificultaba con todas esas plantas picando sus pies desnudos y sus manos heladas, sobre todo estando casi desnudo en medio de un ambiente que había pasado ya el bajo cero.

Cuando se encontraba por la mitad del camino de su improvisada vía de escape, Takeshi finalmente logró destrabar el arma y corrió hacia el balcón, quitando de en medio a las dos mujeres que le decían a Naraku que se diera prisa (sobre todo Izanami, porque Kagura estaba quejándose del dolor creciente en su nalga).

—¡No vas a escapar, niñato de mierda! —Takeshi apuntó al joven sin pestañear ni temblar; no había misericordia alguna en sus desquiciados ojos, era de nuevo un policía hábil luchando contra el enemigo y defendiendo el orgullo de su hija de las sucias manos de un cabrón cualquiera.

En ese instante un disparo perturbó toda la armonía del vecindario, pero el abogado logró esquivar la bala (que fue a estrellarse a la pared), cuando el estruendo y el eco del mismo aturdió todos sus sentidos, haciéndolo soltarse de la enredadera al instante.

Quedó algo atolondrado y sin aire cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo, pero sin ningún hueso roto gracias a que no había sido gran altura y cayó directamente sobre un grueso montículo de nieve que amortiguó el impacto.

¡Vaya, que alguien allá arriba lo quería de verdad! Por lo menos, la madre de Kagura, que su suegrita sí era un amor.

Desde su patético sitio, desnudo y en medio de la nieve, vio al señor Katsuguri volver a apuntarle desde el balcón, disponiéndose a disparar. Apenas se estaba levantando cuando Kagura se abalanzó contra su padre y le desvió el disparo mientras Naraku se ponía de pie torpemente.

—¡Corre, idiota, corre, qué esperas! —Le gritó la muchacha forcejeando contra su padre, intentando ganar tiempo para Naraku (aunque después se arrepentiría, estaba segura de ello, pero si iba terminar siendo asesinado sería por ella, eso sí).

Comenzó a correr como desquiciado hacia la calle, saltándose el muro que protegía la entrada de la casa y dejando ver el enorme tatuaje de araña, completamente negro, que adornaba su ancha espalda.

—¡Mira, si hasta tiene un tatuaje! ¡Jodido Yakuza, te voy a volar los sesos, bastardo! —masculló Takeshi apuntando con su dedo al muchacho que seguía corriendo—. ¡Ven acá, maldito! —Luego de luchar unos instantes más, logró soltarse de su hija y corrió fuera de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Kagura y su madre. Lo escucharon bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y luego miraron hacia la dirección que Naraku había tomado calle arriba, escapando entre las casas del ahora no tan apacible vecindario.

—Santo cielo, en serio piensa matarlo —murmuró espantada la señora Izanami, mientras Kagura se llevaba una mano al trasero.

—Se ve que no conoces a Naraku —Gruño de mala gana mientras veía a su padre salir de la casa con escopeta en mano, corriendo como maniaco—. Si bien conozco a ese cabrón como lo hago, a estas alturas sigue corriendo como loco exhibicionista y ya está fuera de peligro.

—Ay, hija. Pobre de tu novio, se va a congelar ahí afuera. Mira que se fue en calzones.

—No es mi novio, mamá —Refunfuñó, sintiendo cómo el dolor de la mordida aumentaba luego de que la adrenalina pasó y vieron a Naraku perderse al doblar una esquina. Su padre lo siguió, pero sólo un poco. A mitad de la calle terminó tosiendo violentamente y regresando a su casa con pasos torpes, claramente agitado y gritando algunas palabrotas.

Estaba demasiado viejo y fuera de forma para lidiar con cabrones que fueran tras su _princesita_.

—Bueno, si no es tu novio, ¿qué hacían entonces medio desnudos? —inquirió mirando a su hija, notando muy bien la reveladora lencería que ella usaba. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Larga historia, mamá.

—No te avergüences, entiendo muy bien que te sientas atraída por él. Mira que se le veía todo el paquete…

—¡Basta, mamá! —exclamó Kagura, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo—. Luego adoras a Naraku. Ahora quiero ir al hospital.

Entró cojeando a la habitación, y al darse vuelta su madre vio la enorme roncha enrojecida que se formaba en la retaguardia de su hija, muy diferente ahora de las suaves pompis de bebé que la mujer recordaba cuando le cambiaba los pañales.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? —exclamó alarmada y yendo tras ella.

—Me mordió una tarántula en la nalga.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y de donde salió una tarántula?

Kagura se volvió hacia ella con fastidio y entornó los ojos.

—Larga historia…

* * *

Naraku corría como demente por la calle. Estaba apenas lejos de la casa de Kagura y sólo había corrido por unos pocos minutos, pero a él se le hicieron los minutos y las cuadras más eternas de su perra vida. Apretó el paso cuando juró haber escuchado un disparo al aire y sintió que su _suegrito querido_ le pisaba ya los talones, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza y menos por un motivo tan tonto.

¡Y mucho menos estando en calzones!

Es decir, el era abogado de peligrosos Yakuzas y se movía en esos bajos mundos con tanta soltura como se podía mover en un maldito templo y seguía intacto, no iba a morir solo por querer follar con una chica que conocía de toda la vida en su casa y bajo la regla de "no sexo en casa". Había escapado de peores líos como para morir por un rato de placer que, por desgracia, nunca se concretó.

Mientras corría tenía que meter los pies desnudos en los montículos y capas de nieve que el día había dejado, y con la noche rozando ya la madrugada el clima estaba más crudo y helado que nunca; calaba con suma crueldad hasta los huesos y penetraba las pieles más gruesas y resistentes. Sentía los pies y los dedos de las manos acartonados pero seguía corriendo, huyendo del desquiciado padre de Kagura, consciente de que era capaz de seguirlo en el auto. No conforme con eso se dio cuenta que a esa hora de la noche el metro ya no pasaba, estaba prácticamente desnudo y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar las llaves de su carro y escapar en él, el cual se había quedado en la casa de Kagura. Lo que tenía más cerca para pasar la noche y conseguir algo de ropa era el departamento de Bankotsu y su séquito de vándalos.

Al cruzar una calle estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por un auto que transitaba, pero este logró detenerse justo a tiempo. A pesar del chillido al frenar tan violentamente y que hicieron que las llantas rasparan contra el pavimento, Naraku no se detuvo y pasó frente al automóvil como un bizarro espectro exhibicionista, con su larga cabellera volando al viento mientras saltaba un montículo de nieve como si estuviera en una carrera de obstáculos extrema.

Las personas dentro del auto miraron con asombro la escena y se quedaron quietos en su sitio. No conforme con eso, se trataba del último grupo de personas con las cuales el abogado se quería topar en esos momentos.

—¿Ese era un hombre desnudo y corriendo? —susurró Sango desde su asiento en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué no era Naraku? —exclamó Inuyasha desde el volante, sin creer del todo lo que acababa de ver. Capaz que ya lo andaba alucinando al muy desgraciado, pero eso de alucinarlo corriendo en calzones lo perturbaba.

—Estoy casi segura —intervino Kagome desde el asiento del copiloto, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Sí, reconocería esa cabellera de metalero en decadencia donde sea... ¡no sabía que tuviera un tatuaje!

—¿Y qué demonios hace corriendo desnudo? —inquirió Miroku asomándose un poco—. No me digan que anda drogado. No lo imagino ese tipo de persona.

—Lo dudo —La fría voz de Sesshoumaru llamó la atención de todos los presentes. El joven albino no cambió la indiferente expresión que usara desde que todo ese grupo de pesados (menos Inuyasha, por supuesto), lo arrastraran casi a las fuerzas a la fiesta que había organizado Miroku en su casa, sobre todo cuando Kagome, en aras de que los dos hermanos se llevaran mejor, convenció a la pequeña Rin de convencer a Sesshoumaru de ir para "distraerse".

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inuyasha lo miró con fiereza por el espejo retrovisor.

—La casa de Kagura, la _amiga_ de Naraku, queda muy cerca de aquí —aclaró su hermano con parsimonia—. Su padre está algo loco.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Kagome, llena de curiosidad por saber de dónde conocía al padre de la muchacha, se volvió hacia él, pero la fría y fulminante mirada que su cuñado le lanzó, la heló más que el clima y prefirió no seguir preguntando.

—¡Oh, miren, acaba de resbalar! —advirtió Miroku al ver cómo Naraku, a unos metros de distancia, resbalaba con charco congelado para darse de lleno contra el suelo. Esperaron unos instantes a que se levantara, pero se quedó boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y sin mover un solo musculo.

—Creo que se desmayó con el golpe —supuso Sango asomándose a la ventana.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí.

—¡No empieces con tu alma caritativa, Kagome! —reclamó airadamente su novio—. El imbécil se lo merece.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Al pobre le dará una hipotermia si lo dejamos aquí.

—Kagome tiene razón —secundó Sango. Naraku no era para nada de su agrado (y en realidad nadie dentro de ese auto le tenía simpatía alguna desde la universidad), pero tampoco eran tan desalmados para dejarlo morir ahí, y menos en Navidad.

—No pienso ayudar a salvarle la vida —afirmó Inuyasha garrando con fuerza el volante, necio en su intransigente postura—. Ustedes se conmueven muy fácilmente.

—Inuyasha, si bien Naraku es un pésimo ser humano, seriamos igual de viles que él si lo abandonamos a su suerte, desnudo y en medio del frío, sobre todo en Navidad —Miroku, el más sabio y sereno del grupo, había hablado con su siempre elocuente discurso, aunque en el fondo imaginaba muy bien y con detalle qué había sucedido. Había lidiado en el pasado con padres psicópatas de lindas chicas y lo más seguro es que esta vez le había tocado a Naraku (más si Sesshoumaru afirmaba que estaba loco), por eso seguramente andaba en calzones y toda la cosa. Le había pasado más de una vez y se sentía irremediablemente identificado.

¡No podía dejar a un _hermano_ solo en aquello, incluso si se trataba de Naraku, por solidaridad!

—¡No jodas con eso, Miroku! —Inuyasha se volteó a verlo—. Seguro lo dices porque te ha pasado lo mismo.

No pudo seguir peleando, en ese instante Sango y Kagome salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia donde yacía Naraku, aún inconsciente. Inuyasha bajó el vidrio del auto y se asomó, mirando con fastidio al lugar.

—¡Hey, qué hacen, vuelvan aquí!

—¡Aún está vivo! —afirmó Kagome luego de tomarle el pulso mientras Sango comenzaba a picarlo con una rama a ver si reaccionaba, reacia a tocar a un hombre desnudo que no era su novio—. Necesitamos ayuda para cargarlo hasta el auto

—¡No, no pienso ayudarlo! —Para su desgracia no le quedó de otra cuando Miroku bajó del auto y caminó hacia ellas, mientras Inuyasha los llamaba con una que otra palabrota de por medio.

—Sólo vamos a subirlo al auto y llevarlo a un hospital —aseguró Miroku mientras ayudaba a las chicas a levantarlo—. Luego volvemos a la fiesta.

—No creo que sea necesario desviarnos —Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en la oportuna ambulancia que se aproximaba a toda prisa a ellos, con su sirena sonando y su rojiza luz iluminando de a poco el solitario tramo del camino. En ese instante Kagome y Sango corrieron a la calle tratando de llamar la atención de la ambulancia dada la emergencia, la cual por fortuna se detuvo junto a ellas.

—Tenemos a un hombre desmayado y casi con hipotermia aquí —dijo Kagome al conductor de la ambulancia. Este llamó a los chicos tras él y les preguntó qué tan urgente era el caso del paciente que llevaban ahora mismo al hospital, pero al asegurar que no era tan grave y estaba controlado decidieron de una vez subir a la ambulancia al nuevo herido.

Los paramédicos que recostaron al noqueado hombre en la camilla preguntaron cómo demonios había terminado desnudo en medio de la calle y desmayado, pero el trío no supo qué responder. Cuando asomaron la cabeza dentro de la amplia cabina trasera de la ambulancia, se quedaron atónitos al ver al paciente que llevaban al hospital.

—¿Kagura? —preguntaron los tres, a lo cual la aludida, acostada boca abajo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que restregarse una mano contra el rostro.

—Ay, me lleva el… —murmuro avergonzaba, sobre todo porque no era su idea de noche navideña el toparse con ellos tres, estando dentro de una ambulancia en ropa interior, mientras un paramédico le ponía un ungüento frío en una nalga. Lo peor de todo es que ahí mismo estaba el cabrón de Miroku. Cuando se le fueron los ojos eso le costó al muchacho un fuerte pellizco en su brazo, cortesía de Sango

—¿Qué te pasó? —Kagome se mostraba sinceramente preocupada. Kagura podía ser una chica dura e incluso algo grosera y su "amistad" con Naraku le daba muy mala fama, pero no le caía del todo mal (y si estaba en confianza podía resultar ser muy divertida y descarada).

—Es una muy, muy larga historia —En ese instante prestó atención al joven que subían a la cabina, y del asombro un poco más y casi se le salen los ojos—. ¿Naraku? ¿Qué diablos le pasó?

—Lo vimos correr como loco, desnudo por la calle y luego resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó —contestó Sango encogiéndose de hombros, mientras echaba a Miroku a empujones del lugar.

—Triunfal huida, idiota —espetó la joven con desdén mientras colocaban la camilla a su lado. Con todo el movimiento y mientras la ambulancia cerraba sus puertas y se ponía de nuevo en marcha, Naraku medio despertó de su letargo.

—¡Ese señor está loco! —balbuceó entre gritos como si despertara súbitamente de una pesadilla, y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol todo el día. Luego sintió un frío penetrante invadiendo cada rincón de su desprotegido cuerpo, y finalmente vio la molesta expresión de Kagura y al paramédico que trataba de revisar sus signos vitales.

—¿Kagura? —susurró torpemente—. ¿Acaso tu padre me disparó y también a ti?

—Y ahora estamos en el infierno, ¿no? —respondió ella sarcásticamente—. Te caíste mientras huías de mi padre, ahora nos llevan al hospital, que es casi lo mismo que el infierno.

Naraku trató de erguirse, pero el paramédico le pidió que volviese a recostarse a su vez que un pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza lo obligó a obedecer.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? —dijo desde su sitio, recuperando poco a poco los sentidos—. Dile a tu madre que no vuelva a invitarme a cenar con el psicópata de tu padre.

—¡Ah, pero tú aceptando de inmediato! ¿No?

—¡Diablos, mujer, cállate! No empieces a reclamarme —pidió Naraku débilmente, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Me duele horrores la cabeza.

—Y a mí la nalga —espetó con desdén—. Por cierto, feliz Navidad, idiota.

* * *

**Esto quedó más extenso de lo que pensé. Desde hace unas semanas estaba con la idea de escribir un fic donde mientras Naraku intentaba seducir a Kagura, a ella la picaba una araña en la nalga, luego apareció el reto navideño del foro y la frase 13 que elegí estaba como mandada a hacer, así que la idea del fic quedó clara rápidamente en mi cabeza.**

**El jodido capitulo lo escribí en dos días, ¡estaba muy inspirada! y quería ver a Naraku jodiéndose un rato (creo que es al que peor le fue). Lo siento mucho, no pude evitar poner la escena lime, me llamaba como la miel a las abejas, aunque lamento mucho si quedó algo OOC la "amistad" entre Naraku y Kagura u.ú estoy con eso dándome vueltas en la cabeza.**

**En fin, tomé un segunda frase del reto, ideal para Año Nuevo, así que este fic tendrá un segundo capítulo que espero poder terminar de escribir esta semana y publicar el día ultimo, aunque no creo que quede tan extenso como este. Gracias especiales a Madame Morgan por revisar el fic antes de publicar y animarme; mujer, desde que lo leíste me siento un poco más segura y no como una jodida paranoica, ¡muchas gracias!**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del fic y se hayan reído. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y feliz Navidad n.n (me siento rara diciendo la frase, pero bueno o.ó)**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. La Araña Nancy

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Fanfic participante del foro **_**¡Siéntate!, **_**en FanFiction, dentro del reto: **_**"Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".**_

_**Reto:**__ frase _31. _"No hay mejor manera de despedir el año que con un buen polvo."_

**Advertencias:** lime y lemmon muy leve, referencia a temas adultos, sexuales y lenguaje vulgar… y muerte de personaje xD (ya verán por qué lo digo riendo).

* * *

**La Araña Nancy**

Después del ácido pinchazo orgásmico que hizo temblar los cuerpos de ambos, Kagura sonrió con malicia y encajó sus uñas en los hombros de Naraku, observando con cierto aire de burla el rostro ligeramente contraído del hombre, mientras este apretaba las manos alrededor de su cadera, sin poder evitar jadear una última vez con fuerza. No le perdonaba nada; a pesar de haber terminado, ella seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo con ritmo, torturándolo de a poco, disfrutando con su imagen de verlo tirado debajo de ella, con los largos cabellos desparramados alrededor de su cabeza y sudando mientras apretaba ligeramente los dientes.

Ella lo observó desde su posición dominante, sentada sobre él como si fuese un ente superior, un súcubo maligno que lo atacó en una frenética pesadilla disfrazada de sueño arrancándole las fuerzas y las energías. Hasta le entraban ganas de esposarlo a la cama y latiguearlo hasta el cansancio.

Cuando dejó de encajar sus uñas en sus anchos hombros, Kagura se dejó caer sobre él pesadamente, súbitamente agotada, y se recostó a su lado rodeándolo como si fuese una enorme almohada que atrapar con sus piernas y brazos, deseando sentir el calor asfixiante que despedía su masculino cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No hay mejor manera de despedir el año que con un buen polvo —afirmó Naraku con renovado narcisismo una vez que recuperó el aliento, más para él que para ella, mientras Kagura se le pegaba a su costado como sanguijuela, una mucho más placentera de ver, eso sí, sobre todo si se estudiaban las tentadoras curvas laterales de su cuerpo una vez que la joven cubrió su desnudez con las sábanas.

Ella no le prestó demasiada atención, sabiéndolo inmerso en su momento de ego inflado luego de hacerla ronronear y gemir (y ella de vuelta a él); lo prefería así, si tenía a Naraku contento en ese ámbito, encargándose de darle su dosis de narcisismo por medio de los sonidos de su boca, le echaba más ganas a la _situación_ y ella salía ganando.

_Hombres…_

—No sé si aún es día último o si ya es primero de enero —susurró Kagura voluptuosamente, acariciando con fuerza el pecho de Naraku, como si tuviera intenciones de arrancarle la piel. Él posó una mano en su cintura, envolviéndola, y la joven acercó su boca al cuello de él con una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha en ellos.

—Claramente no puedes saberlo. Si mal no recuerdo escuché el conteo desde afuera mientras tú te deshacías con tu orgasmo. A qué nadie te daría un mejor Año Nuevo que yo —Para toda respuesta y en venganza, acercó su boca al lóbulo de su oreja, la lamió unos instantes y luego la mordió con fuerza, sacándole un gemido de dolor a Naraku.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó separándose un poco de ella—. ¿Qué mierda pretendes? ¿Arrancarme la oreja? Maldita loca.

Kagura lo miró con la misma oscura sensualidad con la cual él solía mirarla cuando tenía intenciones de incitarla, y por un instante pareció que iba a soltarle sin pudor _"eres un tigre"._

—Eso es para que no te pases de listo —Se acercó a él, sujetando su rostro para juguetear a besarlo mientras lo agarraba con fuerza del cabello, sometiéndolo unos instantes al tomarlo desprevenido—. ¿Qué no estabas loco por esto desde Navidad? —agregó de manera arrogante, pero lo único que logró fue que Naraku sonriera de la misma manera, a pesar de la posición de desventaja.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, mi querida Kagura? —Amplió su sonrisa y a pesar de que ella lo sujetaba del cabello, se dio la libertad de tomar su mentón bruscamente y apretar su mano contra su cintura—. Es cosa tuya que no puedas evitar gritar cuando te doy una buena sesión y no escuches nada más. Siempre has sido una niñita distraída y hedonista.

Kagura frunció el ceño, con su lindo rostro súbitamente contraído del coraje al percibir el egocentrismo de Naraku en toda su faz (aunque tuviera razón, pero antes muerta que dársela) e intentó empujarlo, pero él respondió sujetando más fuerte su cara hacia él hasta plantarle un breve beso sin el más mínimo aviso.

Intentó liberarse golpeándolo torpemente en el pecho y los hombros, pero lo único que logró fue separarse unos centímetros de él.

—¡Ya, Naraku! —exclamó enojada. En respuesta él bajó su mano hasta que sintió la curva de su trasero parcialmente cubierto por la sábana, y le dio una nalgada tan fuerte que obligó a Kagura a soltar un gritito de sorpresa y estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—¡¿Me diste una nalgada, idiota?! —gritó por pura inercia, mientras se separaba de él, quien rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, es lo que se merecen las chicas malas como tú —Se recargó relajadamente sobre las desordenadas almohadas tras él, pasando las manos tras la nuca, luciendo los marcados músculos de su abdomen descaradamente a la muchacha, quien simplemente entornó los ojos haciéndose la desinteresada.

Cuando ella se percató de que él observaba sin recato alguno sus pechos desnudos, Kagura gruñó por lo bajo y se cubrió torpemente con la sábana, recostándose de lado y dando la espalda a Naraku por completo.

En esos instantes, sinceramente, Kagura no quería saber nada sobre traseros, nalgas, nalgadas ni nada relacionado al lugar. Luego de aquella desastrosa noche de Navidad, aún se estremecía en su cama al recordar a la terrible tarántula que le "_obsequió_" a Naraku, esa misma que terminó arruinando su noche cuando la mordió en el trasero. Le provocó uno de los dolores más terribles de su perra vida, náuseas eternas y le costó un huevo sentarse durante dos días hasta que se recuperó y la dieron de alta del hospital.

No conforme con eso, fueron los días más pesados de su vida, porque los idiotas del hospital terminaron poniendo a Naraku en la misma habitación que ella, y con su contusión en la cabeza y todo, el bastardo de su _follaamigo_ aprovechó cada maldito minuto y segundo para joderle la existencia (vamos que hasta le tiraba onda a una que otra enfermera sólo para molestarla). Eso sí, Kagura se las cobró todas cuando su madre y su padre, _su querido y amado padre_, fueron al hospital a verla. Cuando el señor Katsuguri vio a Naraku asignado en la misma habitación que su princesita, y recordando el coraje que lo hizo pasar en Navidad, terminó correteándolo por todo el maldito hospital como un poseso.

Kagura jamás olvidaría la escena de ver a Naraku corriendo como loco por los blancos e inmaculados pasillos del hospital, descalzo y con su bata volando a cada paso, dejándole el culo al aire frente a la mirada atónita de las enfermeras y doctores.

Y claro que lo grabó. Una escena así no sucedía todos los días y guardaría el video para la posteridad.

¡Bendito sea el señor Takeshi Katsuguri!

Eso sí, Kagura no quería saber de arañas nunca jamás en su vida, sólo soportaría el estúpido tatuaje de araña que Naraku tenía en la espalda, y eso sólo porque le resultaba sexy, muy a su pesar.

—Déjame de joder, ¿quieres? Y duérmete —masculló con desdén, luego se volvió hacia Naraku y lo miró por encima del hombro—. ¡Y no me vuelvas a nalguear, imbécil!

El abogado, por pura inercia, bajó la mirada hacia la parte del cuerpo mencionado y se percató de que ella había dejado la mitad de su lindo trasero el descubierto. Sonrió con malicia y observó unos instantes a Kagura, quien no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, inmersa en su pose de chica malhumorada.

—¿Tú qué te crees prohibiéndome algo a mi? ¿O acaso aún te duele la mordida? Yo ya no veo ninguna herida, eh —Como para afirmarlo levantó ligeramente la sábana, a lo cual Kagura se retorció como sanguijuela y pasó a quitarse las manos de Naraku de encima de mala gana, cubriéndose por competo con la tela.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —reclamó a gritos poniéndose boca arriba y cubierta con la sábana hasta el mentón, ligeramente sonrojada del coraje. Él, con intenciones de seguir sacándola de quicio y tener un poco más de suerte, la tomó violentamente de los brazos y la clavó con brusquedad al colchón, medio poniéndose sobre ella y obligándola a mantener las piernas abiertas con ayuda de una de sus rodillas.

—Si viniste a mi departamento justo este día fue por algo, ¿no? Sabías lo que pasaría —susurró de manera siniestra, provocando que un ácido escalofrío recorriera la espina de Kagura, quien se estremeció cuando sintió el muslo de Naraku rozar suavemente su entrepierna cubierta por la sábana. No pudo evitar sentir cómo la excitación volvía a anidarse rápidamente en su vientre bajo teniéndolo a él encima, sujetándola con fuerza y sonriendo de esa manera hasta maligna, como anunciando toda clase de perversiones que enviciaban de a poco su carácter y mente.

—Pero si ya lo hicimos dos veces —murmuró algo agitada.

—¿Qué pasa, mi querida Kagura? —Naraku acercó su rostro a su oído y susurró—. ¿Acaso ya no puedes más? Sabía que no podías conmigo.

—¡Sólo quítate de encima, tarado!

En respuesta él la tomó de la cintura y haciendo uso de su fuerza, en un truco perfectamente aprendido y sin esfuerzo alguno, rodó sobre sí mismo llevándosela con él, manipulando su esbelto cuerpo como si fuese una muñeca hasta dejarla sentada sobre él. La chica se quedó unos instantes desconcertada ante el brusco y rápido cambio, como preguntándose dónde estaba, hasta que enfocó la vista en el rostro de su _querido amigo_ y lo encontró con una sonrisa de maliciosa lascivia, comenzando a recorrer con sus manos la pronunciada curva de su cadera hacia su cintura.

—Bien, ya me quité de encima —Naraku jugueteó con sus manos hasta hacer resbalar la sábana por sus hombros, dejando su torso al descubierto—. Puedes estar arriba de mí otra vez, si tanto te molesta.

No pudo evitar aceptar que ya para esas alturas le había entrado un calor brutal y sofocante en el cuerpo, exigiendo ser apagado en ese mismo instante. Tampoco podría negar, y menos después de un año de relación de amigos con derechos, que se derretía como un cono de nieve en el día más caluroso de verano cuando él se atrevía a observarla con ese perverso deseo recorriéndola por completo, con su mirada penetrante y rojiza lamiendo cada espacio y rincón de su cuerpo. La sola imagen le hacía temblar las rodillas y para cuando acordó, ya se encontraba meciéndose suavemente sobre la nueva erección de él, rozándose contra su entrepierna, molestándolo un poco con la idea de dejarlo entrar o no.

—¿Te gusta sentirte dominado, entonces? —Kagura se meció un poco más, con su tono de voz voluptuoso y moviendo juguetonamente su cabello, ya despeinado y rebelde a esas alturas de las cosas.

—No, pero es una linda vista —Pareció cansarse de dejarse dominar por la coquetería cruel de Kagura. La levantó apenas y en un rápido movimiento la penetró de golpe. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido por el repentino movimiento y se estremeció, mientras Naraku jadeada quedamente.

Cuando ella encajó las uñas en su pecho y apenas lista para moverse, el hombre la tomó de los brazos y la jaló con brusquedad hacia él, sujetándola con fuerza y abrazando su cintura para comenzar a embestirla salvajemente, usando toda la energía renovada que le daban sus piernas y cadera.

Kagura no tardó en gemir al sentirse tan sujeta con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin dejarla moverse. Sintiéndose irremediablemente a su merced y excitada de un segundo a otro trató de sujetarse de las sábanas, ronroneando de manera sensual en el oído de él, quien al escucharla aumentó un poco más el ritmo, dejándola a ella al borde de la locura. Ni siquiera le importó cuando luego de unos instantes la chica comenzó a agarrarse de su cabello, jalándolo brutalmente, pero valía la pena aguantar eso si a cambio la escuchaba rogarle más y ver ese lindo rostro de gruñona presa de un irrefrenable placer al cual no se podía negar.

Luego de unos momentos de sentir con todo su cuerpo el portentoso brío del maldito bastardo de Naraku, que siempre lograba enviciarle el carácter de acero del cual ella presumía tanto, Kagura sintió una suave caricia en su retaguardia. No pudo voltear a ver, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonreír complacida cuando la sintió, dándose cuenta también que la sábana ya hacía rato había resbalado por su cuerpo, quedando enredada aparatosamente por su cintura y sus piernas.

Adivinó que Naraku jugaba con un nuevo y raro trucó. Exploraba una de sus nalgas, la de la mordida, con una suavidad que no era propia de él y que jamás había sentido. Parecía querer tentarla a otras perversiones que ya la había convencido de hacer antes, jugueteando sobre su piel y la curva de esta sólo con la punta de sus dedos, acariciándola con sus yemas casi con ternura.

Lo que le pareció extraño fue que usara esa táctica tan sutil y discreta, usualmente le decía simplemente y sin pudor lo que se le antojaba hacer y esperaba que ella dijera que sí como si tal cosa (por supuesto, que le tomaba su tiempo convencerla, incluso si a ella se le antojaba hacerlo también, pero se divertía mortificarlo), o simplemente se lanzaba a la brava a ver si la convencía en el "momento" (lo cual le costaba siempre un par de rasguños hasta una lluvia de insultos dignos de un camionero).

Aún así se vio tentada, dispuesta a probar lo que él propusiera por esa noche, sobre todo luego de pasar tantas semanas apenas viéndolo y verse privada de aquellos placeres carnales.

—Ahora que tienes tus manos ahí —Ronroneó en su oído, aligerando la mano que lo sujetaba del cabello—, puedes darme una nalgada si quieres. Una fuerte.

Naraku frunció el ceño y se detuvo en seco, mirándola desconcertado. Ella se preguntó por qué diablos se detenía y sintió ganas de arrancarle los ojos con las uñas, pero la respuesta llegó rápido.

—¿De qué hablas? No tengo mis manos en tu trasero —Para comprobar su afirmación apartó las manos de su cintura y se las mostró, ambas, a cada lado de su cabeza. Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sintiendo la suave y discreta caricia en su nalga derecha. Un escalofrío la recorrió dejándola paralizada unos momentos.

—Si no me estás tocando el trasero… ¿entonces quién está…?

Volteó la cabeza lentamente, con intenciones de descubrir qué diablos la toqueteaba desvergonzadamente si se supone que sólo estaban ellos dos en el departamento, que sólo faltaba que estuviera Bankotsu escondido por ahí y ella en medio de una trampa para montar un trío con esos dos idiotas, que tampoco le pareció una mala idea, francamente. Si ya casi se podía imaginar a sí misma entre Naraku, con Bankotsu aparecieron tras ella y susurrándole al oído: "_vamos, preciosa. Déjate querer_". Hasta le entraba un calor brutal y todo sólo de pensar en tener a esos dos machos imbéciles para ella solita.

Se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza cuando vio el par de montes que formaban sus nalgas, y vio sobre uno de ellos, en la parte más alta, a una tarántula muy similar, sino es que igual, a la que le obsequio a Naraku en Navidad y que encima la mordió en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada.

—¡Hija de la gran puta! —gritó Kagura, quien comenzó a retorcerse intentando quitársela de encima—. ¡Quítamela, quítamela!

Finalmente, aterrorizada, se la sacó de encima de un brusco manotazo y el enorme y peludo arácnido desapareció de su vista. Con el susto y con el corazón a mil por hora intentó levantarse, pero lo único que logró fue que su pierna rozara el borde de la cama, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente, llevándose con ella la sábana y dejando a Naraku desnudo y confundido (e insatisfecho) sobre el colchón.

El hombre pensó que Kagura debió dejar a la estúpida araña sobre ella, porque cuando la vio se movió tanto como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

La pobre chica quedó algo atolondrada al caer al suelo, pero de inmediato reaccionó al no tener a la araña a su vista, y comenzó a retorcerse y temblar violentamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda hace una tarántula aquí?!

—No te pongas así de histérica, aún no le compro una pecera decente, así que la tengo suelta por todo el departamento —Naraku apenas se disponía a levantarse, pero antes de poder hacer nada y como si la hubieran invocado, Kagura sintió la misma caricia que sintió en su nalga pero esta vez en la cabeza, moviéndose suavemente hasta que alcanzó su frente, que ardía. Entonces vio un par de patas gruesas como cables y tapizadas de largos pelos marrones surcando su vista inmediata.

Pegó el grito más desgarrador y agudo de toda su puta existencia mientras la araña seguía moviéndose hacia su rostro, provocando que Naraku se tapara los oídos.

—¡Quítamela, joder, quítamela! ¡Me va a morder! ¡Haz algo! —Pidió a gritos, sin atreverse a mover un músculo mientras la observaba más de cerca que nunca.

—¡Cállate! ¡Me vas a dejar sordo, histérica! —reclamó Naraku, aún protegiendo sus oídos.

—¡Entonces haz algo de una puta vez!

Se sentó sobre la cama, disfrutando unos instantes y viendo a Kagura patéticamente tirada a un lado del colchón, con la sábana enredada por todo su cuerpo y con una teta al aire, y como mejor accesorio la gigantesca tarántula ocultando su lindo y ahora deformado rostro por el espanto y la repulsión. Daban ganas de tomarle una foto y ponerla en el álbum familiar o ponerla de portada en un libro escrito por él y titulado: _"Cómo tratar con tu follaamiga histérica. Basado en hechos reales"._

Seamos sinceros, sería un puto best-seller, y más si no censuraban las tetas de Kagura en la portada.

Naraku se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza (perdería en definitiva las pelotas si dejaba evidencia como esa; Kagura le arrancaría un huevo y su padre el otro, seguro) y acercó sus manos gentilmente a la araña, quien al verlo acercarse subió a ellas y se acomodó como un pequeño y tierno cachorro de gato.

Cuando Kagura la vio juguetear y corretear alegremente por las manos juntas de su novio-amigo-lo-que-sea (la mierda peluda esa era más grande que las manos de él), pegó otro grito de miedo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —exigió Naraku, protegiendo con una de sus manos al arácnido—. Vas a espantar a Nancy si sigues gritando como posesa, y cuando se asusta suelta sus pelos.

La chica se detuvo en un instante, sudando frío y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir disparado por la boca. Respiró agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, y miró hacia arriba desconcertada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién carajos es Nancy? ¿De qué hablas?

Naraku entornó los ojos como si no fuera obvio al verse atosigado por las preguntas de ella.

—¿Cómo que quién es? Ella es mi pequeña amiga Nancy —Se la acercó un poco, aún teniendo el arácnido en sus manos, y ella pegó otro grito alejándose torpemente. Él contestó relajadamente sin entender por qué el escándalo—. ¿Por qué gritas como loca? Es la tarántula que me obsequiaste en Navidad.

—¿Adoptaste a la puta araña? ¡¿Estás loco, o eres más imbécil de lo que pareces?!

—¡No te dirijas a ella de esa forma! —reclamó Naraku, con su glacial y cruel mirada ensombrecida—. Se llama Nancy, no "_puta araña_". Más respeto para mis amigas, Kagura. Maldición, no seas tan celosa.

La aludida se levantó torpemente, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sábana y enfrentándolo como nunca lo había hecho. No podía creer que el idiota de su _novio_ se quedara realmente con su _lindo regalo_ navideño que la mandó al hospital (¡maldita araña celosa!) y que, lo peor de todo… ¡la nombrara Nancy!

¿De dónde diablos se había sacado ese nombre, para empezar? ¿Y cómo sabía que era hembra? ¿Y por qué putas la defendía? ¡Sólo era una estúpida araña sin sentimientos que por lo visto sólo vivía para buscar a quién morderle el trasero!

¡Oh, encima le decía que estaba celosa! ¡Ella, ella, de esa vil araña!

—¡Estás loco de remate! ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte con ella? —Apuntó al arácnido acusadoramente—. ¡Estaba sobre mi nalga! ¡La misma, en la derecha! ¡Me quería morder, otra vez! ¿Y tú defendiéndola? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza cuando te caíste en la nieve y quedaste idiota?

—Veamos, creo que tu relación con la pequeña Nancy empezó con el píe izquierdo —Ella lo fulminó con sus rojizos ojos y Naraku soltó un suspiro resignado—. Bueno, la nalga derecha si así lo prefieres, pero eso se puede arreglar, querida —Con su dedo le hizo un pequeño cariño al peludo lomo de la araña, quien parecía contenta—. Para empezar, ella no te quería morder, sólo te estaba saludando.

—¡¿Trepándose en mi trasero o qué?!

—¡Pues claro! Se encariñó con él. ¿Quién no amaría tu lindo trasero? Deberías de sentirte halagada, malagradecida.

Kagura se dio el _facepalm _de su vida, sentía que estaba hablando con un freak de las arañas (bueno, era el pasatiempo favorito de Naraku, después de todo). Un freak que casi aseguraba que hablaba con esos feos bichos, y no sabía con qué proseguir ante tanto puto y desquiciado fanatismo por ese animal tan repulsivo. ¿No podía estar enamorado de su auto del futbol como un hombre normal? ¡No, tenía que ser de una araña! Y definitivamente, Naraku necesitaba de una o dos camisas de fuerza y alejarlo de todo programa o libro sobre la aracnología, incluso de esos churros de películas que le encantaban como "_El ataque de las arañas mutantes_". ¡Estaba loco! ¡El cabrón creía que podía hablar con las arañas, desde niño!

Y ni hablar del tema de Spider-Man. En una ocasión, con tiernos siete años, el muy imbécil pensó que sería buena idea arrojarse del segundo piso de la escuela creyendo que si presionaba su muñeca le saldría telaraña por ahí para sujetarse y saltarse las clases. Resultado: un brazo fracturado y un buen golpe en la cabeza, más la semana donde ella se la pasó riéndose de él (hasta le firmó el yeso y todo, diciéndole que era un tonto; _groserías de niños_).

Ahora Kagura comprendía por qué de adulto era _tan_ estúpido y por qué se le había hecho tan fácil escapar de su padre saltando por el balcón de su habitación en Navidad.

—¿Acaso de bebé te dejaron caer al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza? —rezongó Kagura apretando con fuerza el puño que sostenía la sábana sobre su cuerpo, ignorando los muchos golpes que Naraku se había dado a lo largo de su vida y que le daban una respuesta clara. Él simplemente entornó los ojos.

Era un incomprendido, las arañas y él. Por eso se entendían.

—Como siempre, mi querida Kagura, eres demasiado obtusa como para comprender la enorme magnificencia de animales tan imponentes como las tarántulas. Te compadezco.

Oh, sí, o lo habían dejado caer de bebé o había quedado idiota luego de la contusión en la nieve, o la escapa por el balcón, o su caída imitando a Spider-Man.

—¡Y una mierda! —espetó ella—. Yo no pienso convivir con esa fea cosa peluda. ¡Esto se acabo, voy a poner orden aquí! —Hizo amago de darse la vuelta, hasta que reparó en el hecho de que Naraku seguía completamente desnudo.

No era la imagen más sensual de todas, a pesar de su trabajado cuerpo. Con su cabello larguísimo y despeinado, ondulado de manera salvaje, en _cueros_ como Dios lo trajo al mundo y con la araña en su mano, parecía un hippie o un Tarzán moderno que había decidido irse a vivir al Amazonas y pasearse desnudo para convertirse en el Señor de las Arañas.

—Por cierto, ponte unos malditos pantalones y cúbrete también tu fea y peluda cosa —agregó apuntando a cierta anatomía masculina de su cuerpo. Luego pegó media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, medio tropezando con la sábana. Naraku negó con la cabeza unos instantes, sintiendo lástima por ella así como sentía lástima por todos aquellos que no respetaban a las arañas y que no comprendían el poder que ellas poseían.

Y además, _su cosa_ no era fea. Tal vez algo peluda como todos los hombres, pero ni que fuera gay para depilarse, esas cosas se las dejaba a Byakuya o Jakotsu.

—No te preocupes, amiga —dijo Naraku gentilmente a Nancy, dejándola sobre la cama, procurando ponerla sobre una mullida almohada—. Esa bruja histérica no te hará daño.

—¡Te escuché, idiota! —gritó Kagura desde la cocina, llamando más la atención de Naraku cuando escuchó cómo ella abría todos los cajones y alacenas de la cocina y revolvía con prisa las cosas guardadas dentro.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —pregunto el hombre desde la habitación, tratando de asomarse fuera mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—¡¿Dónde está el insecticida?!

El abogado sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, dejándole el rostro lívido. Un frío helado y penetrante carcomió su estomagado al escuchar la palabra "insecticida" salir de la boca de su malhumorada amiga. Miró a Nancy, aún sobre la almohada, y juró haberla visto temblar.

—¡Olvídalo, ya lo encontré! —aclaró la muchacha, seguido de una carcajada cruel y macabra que resonó por todo el departamento.

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —Naraku se levantó de la cama, terminando de cerrar la bragueta de su pantalón. Para cuando acordó Kagura se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, con una cara de maniática que no podía con ella y sosteniendo la lata de insecticida en una mano, con un dedo sobre el letal atomizador. El blanco foco de la cocina dándole a contraluz la hacía lucir como una ama de casa desquiciada haciendo el más bizarro comercial de insecticida.

—¿Tú qué crees…? —murmuró con un sonrisa sádica surcando su bello rostro, haciéndola lucir más mortal que nunca, como una fría asesina que disfruta derramar sangre—. Voy a matar a esa maldita de Nancy.

—¡No!

Kagura se abalanzó dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo la lata en alto e ignorando el grito de él. Naraku, reaccionando rápido, se fue contra ella y la detuvo a medio camino, impidiéndole seguir más adentro y dejando fuera de su alcance a Nancy.

—¡Suelta el insecticida! —exigió cuando de un momento a otro se encontró enfrascada en una lucha encarnizada contra Naraku, quien intentaba arrancarle la lata de veneno de las manos—. ¡Esa maldita y estúpida araña se va a ir al otro mundo! ¡Y tú no me vas a detener!

—¡Ya basta, Kagura, te portas como una loca! —Naraku jaló la lata, pero no fue capaz de quitársela de las manos—. ¡Ella ya se disculpó por la mordida, Nancy sólo estaba alterada!

—¡No estaba alterada, estaba celosa, por eso me mordió! ¡Y deja ya tu parloteo sobre arañas, y dame eso! —Siguió luchando con uñas y dientes por seguir con la lata en sus manos, pero para cuando acordó y de un brusco jaloneo él ya la tenía en sus manos, alejándola de ella. Kagura estaba a nada de trepársele encima a Naraku para conseguir lo que era la peor pesadilla de cualquier bicho rastrero.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡No! —contestó Naraku con firmeza—. ¡No voy a permitir que mates a Nancy!

—¡La puta araña o yo, cabrón!

Se detuvo en un instante, mirándola impactado, sin poder creer que Kagura finalmente había recurrido a la clásica artimaña femenina de ponerlo en el terrible dilema de decidir entre la chica o su _otra_ chica.

¡Eso no era justo! Sin contar que convertía a Nancy en el tercer miembro del triangulo amoroso más maldito y bizarro de la historia. Todo aquello le producía un pinchazo de dolor a Naraku, justo en el pecho, en el medio de su negro y vil corazón amante de las arañas y las chicas malhumoradas que no tenían miedo de patearle el trasero.

—No me puedes poner a decidir, Kagura. No es una puta telenovela.

—¡Sí que puedo! ¡La perra de Nancy o yo!

—¡No es una perra, es una araña! —corrigió al punto de la locura. Como para apoyarlo ambos escucharon un silbido agresivo proveniente de la almohada, producto de la señal de advertencia de ataque que el hombre, experto en arañas, identificó en su pequeña y peluda amiga.

Para toda respuesta Kagura miró con repulsión a Nancy y le levantó el dedo medio.

¡Oh, pero si estaba muerta de celos! Pensó Naraku, no sin cierto sentimiento de orgullo masculino recorriéndolo. Las chicas se morían y peleaban por él, ¿qué podía hacer? No era su culpa ser tan sensual. También pensó que Kagura no debía provocar a Nancy; en cualquier momento la hacía enojar en serio y la mordía otra vez.

—Ya te dije que no me voy a deshacer de ella —afirmó, sacándola de su pelea de miradas con Nancy—. Además, fue tu obsequio de Navidad, ¿Por qué me desharía de ella?

—¡Porque es una tarántula, una tarántula venenosa!

—No seas tonta, Kagura. Su veneno ni siquiera es mortal —aclaró pacientemente él. ¡Oh, la ignorancia! Veían una araña enorme y la gente salía corriendo despavorida, juzgando a la primera y sin darse cinco minutos para conocer al arácnido en cuestión.

—Me importa una mierda si es mortal o no. ¡Deshazte de ella!

—¡No haré eso, y tú no me vas a ordenar nada! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Kagura en ese instante soltó una femenina risa: es decir, irónica y muy peligrosa. Hizo una mueca extraña, como de _"¿en serio, malnacido? Pues ya verás_" y agitó los brazos teatralmente, anunciando su siguiente jugada.

—Ah… pues muy bien, ¡muy bien, Naraku querido! —exclamó, poniendo ambas manos sobre la cadera—. Como quieres y amas _tanto_ a esa perra de Nancy y la prefieres más que a mí, la cual por cierto me mordió en una nalga, por si se te olvida, pues entonces tú olvídate de darme de nalgadas, hacerlo de perrito o tener sexo por otros lados. ¡Olvídate de todo eso!

Naraku se quedó paralizado con la amenaza de Kagura, parado en su sitio sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que era una vil arpía y de las peores. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle a él esos placeres?! ¡Encima de todo eran las cosas que más le gustaba hacer con ella! (sobre todo porque era la única que conocía que se dejara hacer todo eso de buena gana y con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Hasta le permitía llamarla "perra" y todo).

Ponerlo a decidir entre su pequeña Nancy y el increíble sexo que tenía con ella era como una grosería tirada en pleno rostro, directo a su quisquilloso orgullo, pero la firme determinación en el rostro de la muchacha no dio para dudar de ella ni un ápice. Jamás se había visto en tamaña encrucijada, ¡en tan difícil y cruel dilema!

—No puedes prohibirme eso, ¡es lo que más me gusta hacer! —reclamó Naraku con dureza—. Y a ti también te gusta hacerlo, no te hagas la tonta.

—Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, a ver si se te mete en tu pequeño cerebro de araña. No haremos nada de eso hasta que te deshagas de Nancy, o que por lo menos la metas en una pecera decente, o mejor, en una jaula electrificada.

Naraku se negó en rotundo a aceptar aquel trato tan disparatado. Mucho menos torturar a su amiga dentro de una jaula electrificada; si ya se imaginaba despertando cualquier mañana por el olor a pollo asado (con eso que dicen de que las tarántulas saben a pollo).

Se rehusó también a encerrarla a cal y canto como la más terrible de las criminales tan injustamente, sin dejarla salir cuando se le diera la gana. Él creía firmemente en los derechos de las arañas de toda clase, incluso estaba en contra de su consumo humano o en su experimentación (vamos, se consideraba vegetariano de carne de arañas, era mucho mejor persona que esos malditos de Greenpeace, ¡claro que sí!), no iba a dejar que las histerias de Kagura, por mucho que la chica le gustara y lo sedujera, desplazaran tan vilmente a su amiga peluda y tiraran abajo sus principios e ideales.

—Pues muy bien, también olvídate de hacerte sexo oral y usar las esposas —afirmó Kagura fingiendo indiferencia luego de las constantes negativas de él, aunque eso le costara privarse también del sexo oral para ella (sobre todo cuando él la esposaba a la cama, eso le metía una emoción delirante y malsana cuando recibía las atenciones de la ágil boca de Naraku).

Él no estaba mucho mejor, la condenada de Kagura daba unas atenciones a su _mejor amigo_ que lo hacían retorcerse de placer y lo mandaban al cielo, e imaginarse sin ellas en el juego previo o en cualquier momento donde les ganaba la calentura traviesa era como el infierno. ¡Le estaba quitando todo! Sin contar que hasta le causaba pesar que sus dos mejores amigas se negaran a llevarse bien.

En un intento desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón, de que dejara las diferencias con Nancy y volvieran a empezar su relación de cero, Naraku se sintió presa de un fulminante ataque de sinceridad como jamás en su miserable vida lo había tenido. Sólo quería a sus dos chicas con él, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir? ¿Acaso era demasiado pedirle a Kagura que conviviera con la naturaleza?

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, Naraku la jaló del brazo y la aproximó a él hasta dejarla muy cerca de su cuerpo (eso sí, no soltó por nada del mundo la lata de insecticida), y la miró directamente a sus iracundos ojos que soltaban chispas mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

—Vamos, Kagura, no me hagas esto —La aludida frunció el ceño, confundida, cuando vio cómo Naraku trataba de articular una siguiente frase. Le costó mucho trabajo y un par de murmullos, hasta que finalmente logró sacarse de la boca la profunda sinceridad que pugnaba por salir con desesperación, dejándola a ella más atónita que nunca—. En serio que las quiero muchísimo a las dos.

Ese habría sido el momento perfecto para que Naraku finalmente sentara cabeza con ella y que, luego de un año de relación, finalmente le pidiera dejar de ser sólo follaamigos y pedirle que fuera su novia oficial (algo que Kagura venía esperando desde semanas atrás, muy a su pesar y contra toda razón), pero no… no le había pedido ser su novia. Le había dicho que la quería, eso a manera de Naraku se podría haber traducido al clásico cliché de _"¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

Pero no, sólo le había dicho que la quería muchísimo, sí… tanto como a Nancy.

¡Esa perra/araña de Nancy le estaba quitando a su chico! ¡A _su_ Naraku!

Kagura no se dio ni tiempo, ni las ganas, de ponerse a pelear o reclamar su ineptitud emocional, o reclamarle que no pensaba en ella a pesar de ser amigos desde hace años y ahora amantes. Simplemente entró en una especie de trance, en un estado de shock que la dejó atónita e imposibilitada para pelear con él como tanto le gustaba.

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró Kagura, soltándose del agarre de Naraku lentamente, como hipnotizada—. En serio tiene que ser una puta broma —repitió en voz baja, ignorando a Nancy, quien observaba con sus múltiples ojitos toda la escena, triunfal, mientras Kagura susurraba derrotada y enojada en partes iguales al tiempo que tomaba su ropa y se vestía lentamente.

—Es increíble. Yo no estoy para estas babosadas, metida en el triangulo amoroso más bizarro de toda la maldita historia y lidiando con un chico enamorado de su araña. Estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí. ¡Esta situación roza la zoofilia, por todos los cielos!

—¿Qué tanto murmuras? —espetó Naraku de mala gana, tomando a Nancy entre sus manos y haciéndole una caricia en la peluda cabeza.

—Rezando y repitiéndome lo idiota que eres, nada nuevo —masculló poniéndose encima su abrigo purpura, lista para salir al tiempo que tomaba su bolso.

—¿En serio te vas? —inquirió, mientras ella miraba con repulsión a la araña entre las ahora protectoras manos del hombre.

—Ya te dije que no pienso poner un pie en ese departamento mientras esa perra esté suelta.

—Ya te dije que no es una perra, es una araña.

—¡Ya cállate y deja de defenderla! —exclamó, súbitamente enojada nuevamente—. No, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Y olvídate del sexo y todo lo que te dije. Si quieres tener sexo conmigo tendrás que pagar un hotel, a ver si se te quita lo tacaño, porque en mi casa, ni pensarlo. No luego de Navidad.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Tu madre me dijo que las balas eran de salva —aclaró Naraku con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como diciendo "_ni la muerte, ni los Yakuzas, ni los padres psicópatas pueden conmigo"._

—Así es, mi padre sólo quería darte el susto de tu vida —Kagura cerró pacientemente los ojos, para luego abrirlos como una bestia haciéndose la muerta y luego abalanzándose a atacar—, pero la próxima vez créeme que serán balas de verdad.

—Puedo con eso —El exceso de confianza en él asqueó a la chica como jamás pensó. A veces de plano que no soportaba su egocentrismo.

—Ay, claro, por eso terminaste corriendo por la calle en calzones y con una contusión en la cabeza. ¡Inuyasha y sus amigos tuvieron que ayudarte, tarado! —El abogado estuvo a punto de argumentar algo en su defensa, pero ella siguió hablando como merolico—. Y ya te lo dije, mientras tengas a esa cosa peluda rondando por aquí, nada de nalgadas, hacerlo de perrito, sexo por otros lados, ni sexo oral ni esposas. Me largo.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, ella corrió a la puerta y salió del departamento con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar las paredes, encrespando a Nancy, quien se estremeció en las manos de Naraku, silbando con fuerza, como si gritara _"¡Y no vuelvas, humana estúpida!"_

El hombre negó con la cabeza levemente y le dio una breve caricia a su mascota para que se calmara. Luego la puso frente a su rostro y sonrió con malicia.

—Qué lástima. No es mi culpa que todas mueran por mí, ¿cierto, Nancy? —La aludida pareció entender, porque enseguida levantó ambas patas delanteras y movió el lomo graciosamente, aún escuchando los berridos de enojo de Kagura mientras esta bajaba las escaleras del edificio de departamentos.

* * *

Kagura bajó a toda prisa y hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que celebraba la entrada del Año Nuevo. Cuando llegó a la calle se topó con mares de gente que iban y venían con golosinas en las manos, celebrando, charlando y riendo alegremente entre ellos. Algunos se dirigían a los puntos donde los fuegos artificiales se veían mejor y otros se alejaban, buscando fiesta por otros lados.

Las coloridas luces de las explosiones en el amplio cielo oscuro no animaron en lo más mínimo a Kagura, quien en cierto punto de su recorrido regreso a casa, se percató de que caminaba por la acera lentamente, de manera pesada, y que su mirada estaba perdida. Toda ella parecía un zombie bien conservado que aún no se pudría. Pero no pudo evitar mandar esa imagen. Incluso hubo quienes mejor le sacaron la vuelta, creyéndola drogada.

Todos celebraban el inicio de un nuevo año lleno de esperanza, elevando plegarias al cielo pidiendo que el 2014 fuera un mejor año, con más prosperidad, logros y metas cumplidas con éxito. Kagura no se sentía animada ni optimista por ello. Se sentía extrañamente perdida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Había comenzado el año con una batalla perdida. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Su novio la quería tanto como a una araña. Una araña café, llena de pelos alérgicos, era más capaz de ganarse el amor de Naraku que ella… o lo que fuera que residiera en el oscuro corazón del bastardo de Naraku, si es que tenía uno.

No estaba rivalizando contra una chica que fuera más inteligente, o astuta, o guapa, o mejor en la cama, ¡estaba rivalizando contra una maldita araña! ¡La misma araña que la había picado en una nalga!

Cosa irónica que ella misma se la regalara a Naraku, ¡se supone que ni siquiera era un regalo, se supone debía ser una broma de mal gusto! Maldijo una y otra vez el momento en que compró al jodido arácnido. Lo que se sacaba por querer pasarse de lista.

¿Sería mentalmente sano considerar a una miserable tarántula como su enemiga? Se preguntó Kagura.

No lo sabía, ni le interesaba saberlo. Nadie podía culparla, aquello era como para deprimirse en serio, y si Naraku la viera en ese estado ya casi lo podía imaginar susurrando a su oído sensualmente y diciéndole: "_mami, no estés triste, soy tu papi todavía"_.

¡Sí, claro!

Ella no quería pelear más por esa noche, sólo quería llegar a casa y recordar las sabias palabras que su padre le decía constantemente, advirtiéndole que no se enredara con Naraku, que era un mal hombre, un patán de los peores, que la haría sufrir y mucho etcétera. ¡Debió hacerle caso, ella y sus ganas de llevarle la contra siempre!

Ni siquiera era un mujeriego, Naraku no era de irse por ahí a cazar chicas; más bien se obsesionada largo tiempo por una y listo, ¡pero sí ponía a una araña a su misma altura! ¡Una araña, y peluda!

Por esa noche no quería más. Sí, lo aceptaba, Nancy había ganado, pero sólo una batalla, ¡no la guerra!

* * *

Luego de unas pocas semanas de vivir con la agradable compañía de la peluda Nancy y reñir constantemente con Kagura, quien seguía firme en su posición de no dejarse vencer por una estúpida araña, Naraku encontró más relajante que nunca el baño de tina y esponja que se dio luego de ducharse todos los días, a la brava, bajo la regadera y con el ambiente helado del invierno tardío que anunciaba de a poco la llegada de la primavera y comenzaba a derretir la nieve.

Un buen día salió del baño en medio de una nube de denso vapor blanco, envolviendo su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo y secando su cabello distraídamente, chocando un par de veces con los muebles del lugar mientras se dirigía a su habitación, no sin soltar una que otra grosería.

En ese instante, contra todo pronóstico de lo que el abogado hubiese esperado para esa apacible tarde, escuchó entonces un sonido extraño, nunca antes experimentado ni oído, tronar en el suelo que él pisaba con firmeza y seguridad todos los días.

El peculiar _"¡crack!",_ el sonido que lo dejó aturdido unos instantes, lo obligó a bajar la vista, sólo para encontrarse con un repugnante batido marrón inundando la planta de uno de sus pies.

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos, observando aquella papilla, hasta que comprendió lo que había pasado, cuando vio entre todo ese reguero de entrañas pálidas y viscosas, como si se tratase de una corona de muerte, el conjunto de patas quebradas y aplastadas de su fiel amiga Nancy, quien jamás volvería a usarlas.

* * *

Kagura interrumpió de mala gana su ritual de masajear sus pies y calentarlos cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular inundar la sala de ensayos, mientras unas bailarinas de la compañía mostraban al coreógrafo con excelsa gracia los pasos nuevos de la siguiente obra que presentarían.

Sacó su celular a prisa; el pianista le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al escuchar por encima de la bella música de Tchaikovsky que tocaba, el estridente tono de música electrónica que salía del móvil. La bailarina contestó rápidamente, no sin antes hacer una mueca de fastidio al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Naraku? Estoy en ensayo —contestó de mala gana, saliendo de la sala para poder hablar a gusto.

—_¡Es Nancy!_ —Dijeron del otro lado de la línea, al tiempo que la muchacha entornaba los ojos al escuchar el repulsivo nombre de la araña que le había robado el _cariño_ de su amante, más con ese tono tan desesperado que salía de la boca del mismo.

Además, no estaba de humor para hablar de la _querida _Nancy. Hace pocos días les habían dado los papeles de la nueva obra que presentarían, "La Bella Durmiente", y en lugar de darle el protagónico a ella (que consideraba se lo merecía), le habían dado el papel de Carabosse, ¡la jodida hada malvada!

Bueno, al menos su vestuario sería espectacular, interpretaría a una villana siniestra y no a una princesa en apuros que tocaba lo que no debía y encima le pondría una maldición a la muy ingenua.

Oh… Kagura entendió en ese instante por qué le habían dado justo a ella el papel de la villana de la obra.

—¿Y qué con ella?

—_¡La pisé, Kagura, la pisé!_ —La aludida por unos instantes juró escuchar que Naraku lloriqueaba ligeramente, o que por lo menos le costaba trabajo hablar. Luego pensó que su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma. Ese tipo no lloraría ni por su propia madre.

—¿Qué?

—_Cuando salía del baño luego de ducharle… iba distraído secándome el cabello y de pronto sólo escuché un "¡crack!" debajo de mí. Se trataba de Nancy, justo cuando la pisé_ —explicó Naraku atropelladamente. Se escuchaba claramente aturdido desde el otro lado del teléfono y Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

—Oh, qué pena… estoy tan triste —contestó, sin poder esconder el tono sarcástico e hipócrita de su tono al saber a Nancy muerta por la propia mano (pie) de Naraku.

¡Ja! ¿Qué una vil y miserable araña le iba a quitar su lugar? ¡Claro que no! Bien lo había dicho ella, tal vez Nancy ganara una batalla, más no la guerra.

¡La victoria era para Kagura! Había ganado la guerra, ¡y de qué manera!

—_Sé que en el fondo la querías, no te hagas la tonta_ —murmuró Naraku, aún sonando aturdido y ciego ante todo—. _Lo sé porque si no, no me la hubieses obsequiado._

—Este… sí, claro… —El tono de ella no era nada convincente, pero en el doloroso estado en el que el hombre estaba, se encontraba demasiado vulnerable para notar la burla y el sarcasmo en la voz de su amiga, ahora única amiga—. Escucha, tengo ensayo y te tengo que dejar…

—_Quiero hacerle un funeral a Nancy._

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron del otro lado, tanto que Naraku se separó el móvil de la oreja—. ¿Quieres hacerle un puto funeral a tu araña?

—_Y tú tienes que asistir_ —exigió con dureza, a manera de orden, a pesar de que en la soledad, ahora en la completa soledad de su departamento, se limpiaba los insípidos mocos con un pañuelo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Estás pero si bien rematadamente loco! Yo no iría ni a tu jodido funeral, ¿y esperas que asista al de tu mascota?

—_¿Por qué no? No es un favor, te lo estoy ordenando_ —inquirió el joven como si tal cosa—. _Gracias a ti conocí a Nancy. Tú más que nadie debe estar ahí._

Sí, definitivamente aquel golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado más idiota de lo que ya era. Lástima que no le quitara lo patán.

—¡No, yo no iré! Sentiré que estoy haciendo la cosa más idiota de todas —afirmó con fuerza la muchacha.

* * *

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido —espetó Kagura de mala gana, observando con desprecio la caja de zapatos que descansaba junto a uno de los árboles del parque a un par de cuadras del departamento de Naraku. A su lado también se encontraba una pequeña pala y un agujero en la tierra.

Él no le prestó demasiada atención y acarició con gentileza la tapa cerrada de la caja de zapatos, murmurando unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, ignorando también el escándalo de los niños que jugaban a unos cuantos metros entre columpios y resbaladillas. ¿Qué mejor forma de ver un funeral preparado por el mismísimo Naraku? ¡Convertir un parque público en un cementerio de animales! Sólo faltaba que se hubiese inspirado de Stephen King.

—Te dije que vendrías —afirmó él poniéndose de pie. Kagura entornó los ojos.

—Si no venía no dejarías de joderme la vida.

Él no contestó nada, siguió mirando idiotizado la caja que contenía el cuerpo de Nancy. No había querido abrirla ni mostrar el cadáver a Kagura, la única asiste e invitada del bizarro funeral. Aquello era una ceremonia privada, sólo los más allegados a la difunda Nancy; no quería morbosos alrededor de tan solemne y triste evento. Por eso tampoco había querido abrir la caja, de igual forma para no tener niños inoportunos alrededor fascinados con su mascota muerta, con intenciones de usarla como balón de futbol o asustar a sus madres.

El cuerpo de Nancy había quedado tan destrozado bajo su pie de gigante, que el abogado pensó que ya hasta le había creado un trauma nuevo al verse en la necesidad de despegar la araña aplastada del suelo de su departamento y sus entrañas batidas de su pie.

Otra cosa por la cual tenerle rencor al mundo, claro que sí. A ese paso se convertirá en todo un Hitler.

Cuando la muchacha sintió que el "funeral" se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, mientras Naraku miraba como idiota el _finísimo_ ataúd de Nancy, finalmente se decidió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos y terminar con eso de una buena vez. Sin contar que hasta a ella se le hacía tonto poner una tarántula tan amada (y odiada) en vida en una caja de zapatos vieja para enterrarla en un parque público.

Después de todo, Nancy había sido una rival agresiva y con orgullo que le dio sus buenos dolores de cabeza (y de nalga). Merecía una mejor despedida, ¿no?

—¿Y no prefieres hacerle un funeral vikingo a la pobrecita de Nancy? —preguntó con fastidio. Naraku la miró como si no fuese más que una nenita ingenua que no sabía lo que decía.

—¡No seas tonta, Kagura! ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar un barco de madera tan pequeño para quemarlo?

Para toda respuesta ella se restregó las manos contra el rostro. Joder, esperaba que ningún idiota los estuviera grabando y que el maldito video terminara en un programa americano tipo "_Los videos más tontos del mundo_", con un montón de malos comediantes haciendo malos chistes sobre ellos.

Pero contando su suertecita de mierda…

Luego de un solemne silencio Naraku tomó un profundo respiro, miró de manera sombría la caja de cartón que contenía los restos de su exótica mascota y cerró los ojos unos instantes, a la vez que Kagura los abría como platos al ver que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Joder, ahí venía un discurso de despedida, claro que sí, pensó la muchacha. Sólo había que verle la solemne y respetuosa pose a Naraku, hasta parecía que se hacía el cortés y formal en el funeral del mismísimo emperador. Podría parecer raro en él, pero hasta Kagura se daba cuenta que jamás había visto a Naraku tan enamorado y encariñado a algo vivo que no fuera él mismo.

¡Ni siquiera por ella!

Pero en fin, se podía dar el lujo de mostrar, por primera vez en su vida, algo de su vulnerabilidad: era una ceremonia privada, sólo Kagura y él. Podía dejar correr todo su pesar como alcantarilla en mal estado.

—No soy una persona muy sentimental —Empezó el abogado con tono respetuoso y firme—, sin embargo Nancy fue capaz de remover algo en mi negro corazón, y por ello se merece una despedida digna.

Kagura se restregó las manos con fuerza contra el rostro. Ahí vamos…

—Debo confesar que jamás olvidaré el cariño tan incondicional que me brindaste, amiga —prosiguió el hombre—, o la forma en la que me despertabas por la mañana cosquilleándome el cuello.

—"_Dios… ¡eso es asqueroso!_" —Pensó Kagura con un escalofrío, luchando contra sus ganas de no gritarlo. Ya, que la maldita de Nancy estaba muerta y ella tenía a su _querido_ follaamigo de vuelta, nada le costaba guardar silencio unos segundos… aunque sí le costaba, y mucho. No por tratarse del funeral de una araña, sino por el ridículo sentimentalismo de Naraku. Ya hasta la estaba asustando.

—Ni olvidaré cuando desayunábamos juntos y tú te quedabas en mi hombro como un perico pirata —prosiguió luego de unas palabras que Kagura no escuchó.

—"_Sólo falta que se ponga a llorar"._

—Sé que no mucha gente te comprendía, y que te envidiaban a muerte —Le echó una desdeñosa mirada a la chica, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos—, pero yo sí te entendía. Te comprendía tan bien como tú lo hacías conmigo. Claramente ambos somos víctimas de esta asquerosa sociedad posmoderna. Una sociedad podrida que no saben apreciar los grandes seres que son los de tu especie. Y ahora me has dejado solo, preguntándome cómo me enfrentaré ahora al mundo sin ti.

—¡Por Dios, Naraku, bájale a tu drama! —exclamó Kagura, ya sin soportar la escena. Incluso le estaban entrando ganas de llorar y todo—. ¡La tuviste contigo sólo un mes!

—¡Kagura, cierra la boca! —respondió él, perdiendo su dramática pose de _viudo_ y adoptando ahora su actitud desvergonzada y dominante—. ¡Ya me quitaste la puta inspiración!

—Me alegra —espetó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Venga ya, terminemos con esto y entiérrala de una vez.

Naraku no le prestó demasiada atención, volviendo a sumergirse en su dolor al recordar por qué y quién estaba ahí. Se hincó y con toda la gentileza y suavidad del mundo, tomó la caja entre sus manos y la colocó dentro del agujero que había cavado junto al árbol, mientras esperaba la llegada de Kagura. Según él, con la caja de cartón degradándose junto al árbol, tarde o temprano el cuerpo de Nancy se fusionaría con la tierra que lo alimentaba, junto a sus raíces y de esa manera viviría por siempre (o al menos, hasta que talaran el árbol o le entrara una plaga).

Kagura esperó paciente, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos, a que Naraku terminara de echarle la tierra encima al agujero y la caja (por unos instantes le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar o a meter una pierna dentro del pequeño hueco gritando: _"¡No se la lleven! ¡Entiérrenme con ella, entiérrenme con ella!_") Pero nada de eso sucedió, para su fortuna, que sinceramente no sabría cómo reaccionar ni detener semejante escenita, mucho menos consolarlo. Lo prefería hijo de puta y todo, por lo menos no tenía que fingir tenerle simpatía ni limpiarle las lágrimas y los mocos cual madre.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Kagura tuvo la gentileza (muy a fuerzas) de colocar una rosa sobre el montículo de tierra que formaba la tumba de Nancy, para alivio de Naraku, quien pensó, ingenuamente, que su follaamiga finalmente había hecho las paces con Nancy.

—Dime, por favor, que no necesitas un abrazo… —murmuró Kagura con desconfianza mientras él se ponía de pie y se paraba a su lado. Naraku simplemente negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Ella soltó un suspiro de agotamiento antes de seguir—. Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con una pose de renovada energía, y le sonrió con una perversidad sensual que la muchacha identificó enseguida.

—¿Pues qué más? Regresemos a mi departamento. Me debes un par de sesiones de sexo desde que me castigaste por Nancy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No que estabas triste, imbécil? —La bailarina alzó una ceja acusadoramente, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a hacer cualquier cosa (incluso si tenía ganas, que ahí no era Naraku el único castigado). Él simplemente recuperó su dramática pose y cerró los ojos.

—Es lo que Nancy hubiese querido. La vida sigue y es para los vivos, y ya sabes, hago duelos muy rápidos —respondió haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano. Luego se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, instándola a caminar—. Además, siempre podré recordarla por los dos puntitos que te dejó en la nalga.

Para reafirmar su idea bajo rápidamente el brazo por toda su espalda hasta que le pellizcó con fuerza la nalga derecha, sobresaltándola y excitándola en partes iguales (a pesar de que intentó ignorar sus propias emociones).

—¡¿Pero qué haces, hijo de puta?! —contestó ella de mala gana, roja hasta las orejas. Naraku no dejó de sonreír.

—Probando un poco de lo que me privaste tanto tiempo —Al terminar de hablar, le pegó una nalgada que hizo saltar a Kagura.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —La chica lo empujó lejos, pero Naraku la tomó de un brazo y la acercó a él con fuerza, acercando tanto sus rostros hasta que sintió el aliento agitado de ella golpear su cuello.

—¿Por qué? Si bien que te gusta —siseó de manera perversa, provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco más y luego de unos segundos pasara a sonreír con la misma malicia que él le mandaba.

—Eres un cínico. ¿Pues por qué sería? —ronroneó, paseando juguetonamente uno de sus dedos sobre el masculino pecho y luego parándose de puntas para susurrarle—. Aquí hay niños presentes.

Acto seguido, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que un brillo de lujuria saltara en los ojos de Naraku, incitado por el leve pinchazo de dolor, pensando ya en todas las maldades que le haría a Kagura en venganza por haberlo castigado. Ahora a ella le tocaba ser castigada.

—Así me gusta, niña buena —La pegó más a su cuerpo, volviendo a caminar y manteniendo una de sus manos en la parte baja de su cintura, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero—. Y dime, ¿quieres pizza o comida china para cenar?

* * *

Si bien terminaron peleando en plena calle porque Naraku afirmó que quería pizza, mientras Kagura pugnaba por la comida china (por aquello de la dieta de bailarina de ballet), luego de la cena arreglaron sus diferencias como mejor sabían hacerlo: jugando a no caerse tan mal y teniendo sexo rudo y desenfrenado.

A esas alturas apenas estaban semidesnudos. Naraku sólo tenía puesto el pantalón y Kagura se encontraba en su ropa interior oscura (usando el mismo conjunto de ligueros y encaje que quiso estrenar en Navidad con Naraku y nunca se concretó).

Kagura no podía evitar sonreír, presa de la más baja y perversa emoción mientras estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama desordenada, arqueando la espalda con él sujetándola del cabello ya suelto y despeinado, pegándose a ella, respirándole de vez en cuando en la nuca. Ya le había susurrado un par de veces que era su perra y, contrario a lo que Kagura esperaba de sí misma, en lugar de sentirse enojada u ofendida, escuchar aquello salir de la voz grave y maléfica de Naraku la excitaba a niveles insospechados.

En cierto momento él jaló más de su cabello, obligándola a arquear más la espalda, y luego de acariciar con lascivia la pronunciada curva, acercó los labios a su oído. Podía casi sentir su sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus labios.

—Has sido una niña muy mala por creerte que mandas aquí —murmuró en su oído. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de excitación y miedo en partes iguales—. Mira que prohibirme lo que es mío.

Mientras hablaba bajó lentamente una de sus manos hasta su trasero. Al llegar ahí apretó una de sus nalgas con fuerza (la que había quedado con la diminuta cicatriz de la mordida), pero Kagura se negó en gemir mordiendo sus labios. Luego lo miró de reojo y con tono voluptuoso le dijo, desafiante:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, idiota?

—Castigarte.

Sin perder tiempo le dio una fuerte nalgada que rompió con el tenso silencio de la habitación, seguido de un enérgico gemido que escapó de la boca de la chica. No tuvo ni tiempo de recuperarse cuando Naraku le pegó otra nalgada y a eso le siguió una serie de potentes golpes en el mismo lugar, donde Kagura siempre soltaba una exclamación o gritito de dolor y placer. Incluso se vio tentada a pedirle que no le diera con tanta fuerza, cuando entonces, mientras se retorcía ya de ansiosa excitación mientras él paraba unos instantes para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y jugueteaba con quitarle las bragas, Kagura abrió los ojos y su vista se enfocó en el nuevo objeto que descansaba en el buró de noche a un lado de la cama.

Era un maldito portarretrato de marco negro y liso, con la foto de Nancy en todo su esplendor.

—¡Saca esa maldita foto de ahí! —exigió hecha una furia, sin creer que Naraku realmente le había tomado fotos a su jodida mascota y encima la había puesto en su buró para que lo acompañar al dormir por las noches, al despertar en las mañanas y cuando follaba con ella, como se supone que lo harían.

Naraku se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltado por el grito que pegó Kagura, apenas preparándose para bajarse los pantalones. Miró al mismo lugar y se encontró con la foto de Nancy.

—¡No seas así! No la voy a quitar —afirmó, sintiendo otra vez el pinchazo de dolor quebrando su duro corazón—. Murió tan joven…

—Naraku, en serio, no hay cosa más mata pasiones que te pongas a llorar por tu araña muerta —espetó la chica mientras él se separaba lentamente de ella, estirándose para tomar el portarretrato con gentileza.

Lo observó recostarse en la cama con la foto sobre su pecho, con mirada deprimida y los pantalones desabrochados. Se quedó pasmada unos instantes y en su posición en cuatro, como esperando que un amante fantasma le diera _matraca_, sólo entonces rompió la posición y se sentó sobre la cama, de brazos cruzados y malhumorada. Si el tipo seguía así se enfriaría o de plano lo volvería a castigar.

Es decir, la tenía a ella sobre su cama, muriéndose de las ganas, en la lencería más sexy que tenía y dispuesta a todo, _absolutamente todo_, ¡y el tipo no encontraba mejor ocasión para ponerse triste!

Al final a Naraku se le quitaron las ganas y se la pasó pegado a la foto de su Nancy (ahora más seguro de que no se le hacía tan fácil hacer duelos). Kagura, en la forma más extraña de apoyo que había dado alguna vez en su vida (si alguna vez le dio apoyo a alguien, claro) se recostó al lado de Naraku, segura de que por esa noche no follarían como conejos, y encima soportó ver una maratón de Animal Planet sobre tarántulas y arañas letales del mundo mientras comía un par de trozos de pizza y una cerveza (¡a la mierda la dieta de bailarina de ballet!)

Naraku le prometió que, luego de que se le pasara la tristeza esa noche, le daría una maratón de sexo a la mañana siguiente (ya que afortunadamente era viernes) que la volvería loca y con ganas de casarse con él (aunque lo dudaba mucho, más que nada por la fidelidad, que la chica ya hasta estaba pensando en proponerle un trío con Bankotsu o Yura).

Kagura, contra todo su pesar y orgullo, pensó resignada que tendría que seguir aguantando follar como conejos en el departamento de él con la foto de Nancy en el buró; estaba segura de que él no la quitaría de ahí por nada del mundo. A pesar de que se sentiría observada y siempre amenazada con la foto ahí, y los múltiples y rojizos ojos de la siniestra Nancy observándola a ella tirándose a Naraku. Sí, sus ojitos pequeños y brillantes la seguirían con maliciosos celos durante las noches y a Kagura se le heló la sangre.

—Bueno, al menos teniéndola en foto no volveré a tenerla mordiéndome la nalga —murmuró sabiamente Kagura una vez que miró a Naraku, ya dormido a su lado y aún abrazado a la foto de Nancy, mientras este tiraba un hilillo de baba por la comisura del labio.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo y último capítulo del fic. Aún tengo la espinita del OOC clavada, pero quiero pensar que como es parodia… de igual forma si me voy al asunto de que en la serie Naraku es un demonio-araña, pienso yo que no sería raro verlo con una fascinación o "conexión" con ellas en un AU, por eso todo el borlote con Nancy y el "triangulo amoroso". **

**En fin, no tengo más que aclarar, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y se hayan divertido con este fic. En lo personal disfruté muchísimo escribirlo y ridiculizar un poco a estos dos xD**

**Sin más, espero se diviertan este ultimo día del año y feliz año nuevo a todos, que les vaya muy bien en el 2014 n.n**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
